


End of Days

by Noizchild



Series: Wasteland 2011 [29]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse game, Blood, Blood and Gore, Chaos, Death, Dying World, End of Days, Fire, Heavy BDSM, Multi, Murder, Possession, Sins, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: Vol. 9. Third and final part of the Wasteland Project. The world is slowly dying. It all starts with a grisly mass murder in England. From there, everything from the Apocalypse game falls into place. More blood will be shed. The angels will respond to the living world above them. Ami's child is due to be born. Meanwhile, the war with the angels and monsters take a turn for worst.
Relationships: Road Kamelot/Allen Walker
Series: Wasteland 2011 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57711
Kudos: 2





	1. Fallen

End of Days

Key Zero: Fallen:

The world is starting to die.

Manchester, England.

A man was arrested on the streets in the early hours of the morning. Witnesses say they saw him wandering down the street covered in blood. He seemed to be mumbling to himself incoherently. The man still clutched the bloody knife in his right hand. His eyes looked so empty with his head lulled to the side. He had no shoes on his feet.

The police thought that he had gone insane and killed someone. They held him in an interrogation room. He wouldn't say a single word. He wouldn't give them his name. He wouldn't tell them what happened or why he did it. The police couldn't get anything out of him. Whispers filled the police station. Aside from all of the blood on his clothes and body, he looked like an ordinary guy. The man looked like he had gotten off from work. The right lens was cracked. His knife was taken in as evidence. The strange thing was he didn't resist. The man never said a word.

The police did their routine booking. They took pictures of the bloody man. They processed him with no troubles. The man never resisted. Though, they did have to drag him along with them. His silence crept them out in the back of the squad car. The police didn't want to make eye contact.

So here he was.

He didn't touch the food or drink happened to him. Nothing worked to get him to open up. The cops were nice to him. They tried reasoning with him. They shouted at him. He wouldn't say a word. For the most part, the man had no emotion on his face. The camera didn't even pick up on him doing anything while the cops were out of the room.

"They still had cause to hold him. But that was all they could do. However, one cop could've sworn that he smiled. Not just smiled either.

"He had the face of the devil," the officer would later report.

The horrors would be so much worse.

117 Conwell street became a house of nightmares. A mom and her three kids brutally murdered. They didn't see it coming. A neighbor was the one who discovered the bodies. The mom, Doris, hadn't been out for the day. Since it was summer, she should have been loading the kids into the car for shopping. The neighbor rang the doorbell but there was no answer. Strange. Doris was usually up around this hour. She should be getting the kids out to the car by now. Curious, she looked into the bay window.

The whole neighborhood could hear her screaming.

Police swarmed the house. They had seen carnage before. But this…

The walls and carpet were stained red. The two youngest children were asleep in their beds. Five-year-old Lily probably didn't feel a thing as she was stabbed and stuck in the forehead several times as she slept. Her blood covered her sheets and her stuffed animals. Some of it mixed in with her dark brown bangs.

Ben was only ten. He was nearly decapitated with his throat cut down to the bone. Stab wounds covered his torso, arms, and legs. It was suspected that his nose and mouth were covered as his throat was cut. Ben was not spared a quick death.

Sixteen-year-old Katherine was in the shower when she met her end. The poor girl was ambushed by her killer. The shower was still running by the time the police found her body. Despite most of the blood washed away, there was still some on the walls and floor of the shower. Katherine did try to fight back as she covered herself. Stab wounds covered her throat, hands, and chest.

Doris was the one who put up the most fight. She was having a smoke in the kitchen. Judging by the open fridge, she was probably about to cook something or get a snack. Doris was stabbed in the slide first. But not before fighting off her attacker and running to the living room. She made it as far as the front door. Her spinal cord had been severed before she stabbed in the back and neck. Doris' head was slammed repeatedly into the door as an insult to injury.

Time of death was estimated to have been last night. None of the neighbors heard a thing. The family didn't have any enemies either. They had just paid off the house. The dad had just gotten promoted last week. The family seemed happy.

The neighbors stood outside of their houses as the bodies were carried out. The police kept back noisy onlookers trying to get close to the house. It's kind of hard to push away phones held up in the air.

Meanwhile, the husband had gone missing. No one had any ideas where he went. All efforts to locate him so far have come up short.

* * *

-Tower-

Allen lay in Road's bed with a twisted little smile on his face.


	2. Visions

Key One: Visions:

Two more months to go. Lavi could feel it. How long until Ami was due?

Lately, things haven't been going so well for him. The angel didn't feel too easy. He could bring himself to look at his pregnant girlfriend. She already knew the truth now.

"My child is half-angel?" she asked. Lavi sighed.

"Yes," he said. It hurt for him to admit that. The desperate look on her face didn't make it any better. Ami was rubbing on her belly.

"Am I going to die?" she asked. Lavi lifted his head.

"What?" he asked. Ami narrowed her eyes at him.

"Am I going to die or not?" she asked. "For once in your life, tell me the truth!" Lavi clenched his fists at his sides. He gritted his teeth.

"I don't know!" he said. "It might happen!"

"Might?!"

"You could die or you could go insane!"

Ami's eyes shot wide. "Are you serious?!"

Lavi lowered his head. "I wished I wasn't." He couldn't remember how the rest of the conversation went. There was a whole lot of screaming. Ami was angry, that was for sure. She probably hated him now.

"How could you do this to me?! You ruined my life!" she yelled. What could he say? The angel did in a way ruin her life. He ruined everyone's lives with this.

"What should do, old man?" Lavi asked.

"There isn't much you can you," Bookman pointed out. There was no scorn in his voice, though. It sounded more like pity. Lavi looked up at him.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Bookman said. The younger angel shook his head. This wasn't happening. But he knew it was. His stomach turned at the thought.

Two more months. And then what? This child was going to go away to a loving family. And then what? Would he be allowed to go back to Heaven? Was he going to be put on trial? Would he turn fallen? And what about Ami? Which would be worse- death or madness?

Lavi grabbed the sides of his head. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. He could hear Stacy making sounds of pity at him.

The angel gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! I don't need your sympathy!" Lavi turned to see no one there. His body trembled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tears welled up in his eyes.

* * *

The nights were so much worse. Lavi doesn't sleep anymore. He doesn't want to. They will taunt him there too. The visions of the end are ruthless. He knew that he's already doomed them both. This child would be the symbol of their destruction.

But that wasn't the only thing, was it?

This child will bring more ruin to the world. He's seen it. A young man clad in silver with his sword drawn. He had to be about twenty years old. He ran forward with a silent battle cry. The young man always ran through Lavi like an apparition. The angel turned his head for a look.

A young man stood in gold. He too had his sword drawn. The man in silver leapt up with his sword in the air. The man in gold blocked it with his blade. The clank and bright lights seemed to erase the bamboo forest around them. Lavi shielded his eyes.

The visions grew worse from there.

Japan was already dead. The rest of Asia would follow. Smoke, fire, and plague. Countless number of deaths. More coming to die. Each country would die one by one.

He stood in the middle of a dying world.

"Hello?"

No answer. His stomach dropped. Cold prickles ran up his skin. The smell of death made him reel. He feel to his knees, vomiting. Tears filled his eyes.

Then came the wails. Soft like a crying baby at first. Lavi opened his eyes. He looked around. Pitch black surrounded him. Wailing slowly got louder. The angel covered his ears. The sounds grew louder in his head.

"Stop it! Stop it please!"

Heat prickled at his skin. He felt his throat closing up. Lavi felt like throwing up again. He could feel claws scraping down his back. Lavi froze with his eyes wide. A hot breath touched his ear. He wanted to turn around but his body wouldn't allow him.

Four words floated through his ear, leaning him chilled even after he would wake up.

"Your world is dead."

Lavi froze as he slowly shook his head.

No. This couldn't be right. The angel had to know the truth.

* * *

"Tell me the truth, Panda!" Lavi demanded the next morning. Bookman turned to him. The younger angel had a desperate look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" Bookman asked. Lavi slowly nodded. The angel sighed again.

"Yes," he said.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked. Bookman looked away.

"That child will speed up the ruin of man," he said. Lavi slowly shook his head.

"No…" he said. Bookman patted him on the shoulder. The younger angel looked up at him as tears welled up in his eye.

"There has to be a way to stop this," he said. "This is my son!"

"No!" the older angel shouted. "He is not son! That child will bring ruin to us all! Do not get attached to it!"

"I will not let you kill him!" Lavi shouted. Bookman's grip tightened on his shoulder. The younger angel let out a loud gasp.

"Old man!" he cried. "You're hurting me!" Bookman finally let him go. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Old man!" Lavi yelled after him. The door closed after the older angel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami lay on his bed. They were fighting again. She didn't want to know what they were fighting about. The mother-to-be turned over onto her side and covered her head with her pillow. The baby kicked inside of her womb. She just wanted this child to be out as soon as possible. The girl shut her eyes as tight as she could.

"I just want my life back," she said to herself.

That doesn't look like that will happen any time soon. Or ever.


	3. Dog

Key Two: Dog:

Allen is her dog now. He has do everything to please her. Road patted him on the head.

"Good boy," she whispered. Allen smiled as she ran her fingers through his snow white hair. She gently kissed him on the forehead. The monster turned and walked out the room. Allen's heart sank as the door slammed shut.

_No. Don't go._

Aizen ran up his spine again.

How long was she going to be gone this time? Hours? Days? The feeling of dread was the worst. Aizen ran along his ribcage. Touching himself wasn't fun anymore. Road gave him so much more. But that wasn't going to be enough soon. Lucky for his mistress, she knew how to get creative.

Only traces of him still reminded. They floated up from the surface from time to time. Does he still want to escape? He felt like he had to.

_I can't stay here._

He usually he would sink back into the drowning dark. Lately, he had been surfacing less and less. Allen had a crooked smile on his face.

That wasn't the only thing happening around him as of late.

The blood of that family in Manchester reached Heaven, the Fallen City, and the Tower. Road took in the sensation.

"Mmm," she said last night. She grabbed Allen by the cheeks.

"It's already begun," Road whispered. The angel gave her that goofy grin. At the time, it didn't register in his head.

But now, he hears he chatter in his mind. Allen lay down on his side. A little bit of himself started to surface again. What did she mean that it had begun? What began? He rolled over onto his back. He won't be in his right mind to ask Road later. She probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

Aizen ran across his chest. Allen scratched at the skin with blank eyes.

The desire was going to start back up again. The whispering bushed by his ears. He frowned to himself for a moment. Was himself trying to surface again? So annoying.

_Allen. Allen. Allen!_

The angel looked over at the wall. _Oh go away._

_Allen!_

_What?_

_Allen. Can you hear me? Are you still here? Allen. Allen!_

Wait… He knew that voice.

_Ophelia?_

Her voice became distorted. Almost like she became lost in a storm of static. Allen lifted his head. Nothing she was saying was making any sense. The angel narrowed his eyes. He could feel himself struggling to stay above the surface.

_What are you saying? I can barely hear you._

She tried to reach out to him but her voice became lost. Allen reached out his hand as if he could see her in front of him. Suddenly, her voice grew faint.

_I'm losing you. Ophelia? Ophelia?_

The connection was gone. Allen froze with his hand in the air. He let it drop to his side. And just like that, he disappeared into himself again.

* * *

The city howls at night. Even more so now. The smell of blood has become more potent. Cricket frowned as he covered his nose.

"Are there more of us coming?" he asked. Tate shook his head.

"No, something worse is coming," he said.

"Hm?" the smaller angel asked. Tate turned to him.

"You felt it too, right?" he asked. Cricket rested his hand on his chest.

"Yes…" he murmured. Tate looked out the window.

"The storm is coming," he said. "It's not like what we're used to either." Cricket titled his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tate put his arm around his small shoulders.

"You will see in due time," he said. "All in due time." Cricket shivered when he heard that. He grabbed onto Tate's shirt.

"What is it, man?" the older angel asked.

"Will you stay by me until the end?" Cricket asked. Tate sighed. How did it come down to this? The smaller angel looked up at him with big eyes.

"Fine," Tate said. "I will stay with you." Cricket did his best to bow his head.

"Thank you," he whispered. Tate frowned and patted him on the head.

* * *

Allen looked up when he heard the door open.

"I'm back," Road said. The angel sat up, excited. He came bounding over to her. Allen huddled up at her feet. Her hand became tangled up in his hair.

"Have you been good today?" she asked. Allen gave her a little pout as he nodded.

"Aw," she said. "Aren't you so precious?" The angel looked up at her pouting. Road tilted her head.

"What is it?" she asked. Allen stared up at her with a hungry look in his eyes. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to eye level.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" she asked. Allen pouted as he nodded. Road smirked.

"Heh," was all she said. The monster flung him across the bed. Allen lifted his head with his eyes glazed over. Aizen ran across his chest. Road climbed on top and giggled. The first seal had broken in time in the living world for the good part to start.

Besides, Road had some new games that she kept coming up to experiment on Allen with.


	4. Ami

Key Three: Ami:

The news about the family in Manchester disturbed Ami. How could a man do that to his own family? She rested her hands on her stomach. This happened in another country but it still filled her with dread.

"It's already starting," Bookman said. The girl jerked her head upwards. Bookman stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that," she complained. "It's creepy. When did you even get up here?" Bookman took a drag of his cigarette. Ami wrinkled her nose.

"Could you please not do that?" she asked. "I'm pregnant. That's not good for the baby." He glanced up at her. She frowned back at him.

"What were you talking about earlier?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What were you talking about?" Ami asked again. "What's already starting?" Bookman flicked out his cigarette.

"The End of Days," he said. She tilted her head.

"Huh?" the mother-to-be asked.

"The world is ending, girl," Bookman said. "Man in Manchester is the first sign."

"What are you talking about? How can you be so sure? He could've just snapped from work and took it out on his family."

"And how are you sure of that?"

Ami kind of shrugged. "It happens."

"Not in this case."

"What are you saying?"

Bookman had a serious look on his face. "Demonic possession." The mother-to-be gave him a strange look.

"You can't be serious," she said. "Come on! There's no such thing." The old angel gave her a disapproving look.

"You do know what Lavi and I are, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Ami said.

"And you believe that angels are real, right?" the older angel asked.

"I do now," she said. Bookman took another drag.

"So why would demons sound odd to you?" he asked. Ami shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't want to think about it." The mother-to-be grabbed the sides of her head.

"You don't have that luxury anymore," Bookman said. She stared at him with big eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked. He pointed to her belly.

"You have an abomination," the old angel said. "That child will doom us all." She backed into her bed.

"What?!" she asked. Her eyes widened with shock. Bookman took out the butt of his cigarette and snubbed it out.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," he said. "But you have to know the truth. Do you know what you have?"

"Yes," Ami said. "It's my child. It's Lavi's child."

"No!" the older angel roared. His voice shook the room. Ami stared at him. Bookman took a breath.

"He will not think of this child as his own," he said. "And neither will you. Your child is an abomination to this world. It will lead to the ruin of humanity." Ami covered her ears.

"No! No!" she cried. She sank to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Old man!" someone yelled from the hall. Bookman turned his head. Lavi stood behind him with an angry look on his face. Bookman showed no emotion.

"What are you doing?!" Lavi asked. "You're upsetting her!" The older angel turned his body towards him.

"I only told her the truth," he said. "Did you really think that she wouldn't find any of this out?" Lavi gritted his teeth.

"Old man!" he shouted. He stormed past Bookman and walked into the room. The older angel frowned.

"You can't hide from the truth," he said. "You are both going to see it. It's already started." Lavi turned his head. The color drained from his face.

"You can't mean…" he said. The door closed behind him. Lavi turned to the mother of his child. Ami looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What?" Lavi asked, blinking.

"Is this child evil?" the girl asked. "Tell me the truth." The angel lowered his eye. He pulled her to his chest. Ami pushed him off.

"No!" she shouted.

"Ami…" the angel said. The mother-to-be looked up at him, shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"No!" she shouted again. "Just… stay away from me!" Her words ached right in his chest.

"Ami, please…" Lavi said.

"Get out!" she cried. "Just get out!"

"Ami…"

"Get out!"

Lavi opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Ami glared as he walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him. The mother-to-be broke down crying.

* * *

Lavi made his way back to the hall. Bookman stood, watching him. His student whipped his head around, glaring.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"She had to know the truth," the older angel said.

"She's already been through enough!"

"And she will go through more."

Lavi gritted his teeth. It hurt that Bookman was right. He sat down on the floor like a spoiled child. The angel clicked his tongue. His mentor lit up his cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

Key Four: Lenalee:

She keeps getting drawn back to this place. Deep down, she knows the reason but refuses to say it aloud. It's like something or someone is keeping her from speaking. Maybe it's in her nature to be here. She was the angel of death after all.

Lenalee kept hearing the faint wailing from the graveyard. The cacophony of wails sent chills down her spine. Her hand reached out for the gate.

"Lenalee!"

The angel of death turned her head. Komui stood watching her.

"Oh," she said. "It's you." Her brother shook his head.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" he asked. Lenalee put her hand to her chest.

"Something keeps calling me here," she said. She turned and looked at the graveyard. Her brother frowned.

"What do they say?" he asked. Lenalee shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "They sound like they are in pain."

"This is normal," Komui insisted. "Those doomed for hell will always weep out to the living world." His sister shook her head.

"It's not just them," she said. Komui froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Lenalee didn't answer. Her brother put his arm around her shoulders.

"Never mind that," he said. "Come on. You have work to do." His sister didn't respond. She took one more look over her shoulder before they vanished.

* * *

She has to reap more souls today. That's her job after all. Accidents, nature causes, health problems, murders, suicide. They all had to come with her in the end. Lenalee should be used to all of it by now. It never gets any easier. But lately, she's been distracted.

Close to two years now and nothing. Most of the angels in Heaven had written Allen off as lost.

"He's gone," they would tell her. "Let him go." Lenalee wouldn't do it. She just knew that he was still alive. But she couldn't trace him. He was not in the living world at all. That must mean…

Komui quickly shook his head.

"No!" he shouted. "You will not go there. There would be no way to get you back." The older angel wouldn't hear of looking into the Fallen City.

She did have someone to help her.

This morning, a small breeze caressed her ear. The angel of death glanced behind her.

"Is he there?" Lenalee whispered. A low buzz tickled her ear. The angel quickly looked behind her. Komui's attention seems to be elsewhere.

"I knew it," Lenalee whispered. She looked behind her again. What could she do? Komui was right about angels going into the Fallen City. The angel of death couldn't go do there herself. But she couldn't leave Allen down there.

Still, she had her duties to perform. Today was no different.

First, there was an old woman who died in her sleep in the nursing home. Next was a twenty-five-year-old man had overdosed on pills in his flat. He didn't want to die after all.

"I'm so sorry," Lenalee told him. He said nothing. It felt like he had resigned himself to his fate. The young man lowered his head. Who would even find his body? Lenalee made an anonymous phone call to the police.

Next up was a group of shooting victims. Seventeen people total. There could possibly be more on the way. The oldest had to be at least twenty-nine.

"It was my birthday today," a girl with blonde hair complained.

"Happy birthday," Lenalee said. She would have to get her a little cake later. The angel of death had to go and get the teddy bear of the four-year-old girl she was taking with her.

"Thank you," the little girl whispered. How could something so simple like a blood-splattered teddy bear be a source of comfort to a child ghost? Some angels of death wouldn't even bother. But Lenalee cared that much. Some angels thought too much.

"You can't get attached to them," Komui said. "Please keep this in mind."

"Yes, brother," Lenalee said in a hushed tone. But she has to care. It keeps her mind off of Allen and his predicament.

Next was another suicide victim. A woman in her forties tried to drive her SUV into a lake with her son in the passenger seat. The boy survived but she didn't. He would have to carry those scars around for the rest of his life. He would get to live with his grandparents until he got older. Lenalee isn't there to judge. That isn't her job.

Oh look, three more from this morning's shooting in Wales have joined on this route. That's going to be four souls to take. The other three, two women and a small boy, look at the suicidal mother.

"What happened to you?" the younger of the two women asked. The mother looked at her wrinkled hands.

"I drove my car into the lake," she said in a quiet voice. The older woman noticed the living little boy sitting in the grass. Tears streaked his little face.

"Is that your son?" she asked. The mother froze. The older woman, a nurse in her fifties, glared at her.

"You left that little boy alone?!" she shouted.

"No!" the mother snapped. "I was trying to take him with me." The younger woman's eyes widened.

"What?!" they asked.

"How could you?!" the nurse asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" the mother shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lenalee drowned out their arguments. Her mind went back to Allen.

She needed a break.

The angel of death went to the hospital in London. Sure enough, there was little Amelia sitting on the bench in front of the hospital. She looked up when she spotted Lenalee. The little girl smiled and waved.

"Hi!" she cheered. Lenalee flew down to her.

"Hello," she said. Amelia gave her a strange look.

"What's the matter?" she asked. The angel forced herself to smile as shook her head.

"It's been a long morning at work," she said. Lenalee flew up and sat next to the girl.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Tired," Amelia said. "I want to go home." Lenalee pulled her close to her side. Amelia rested her head. They watched a car driving by.

"It never changes, does it?" the little girl asked.

"No, it doesn't," Lenalee said.

* * *

Komui could see it himself. This job around England was getting to her. She really wanted to rescue Allen. But that didn't look like it was possible. No angel had ever went into the Fallen City and came back out. Still, he needed to do something for Lenalee.

The angel went to the angel of death station. The receptionist looked up from her phone call.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to request a transfer for Lee Lenalee," Komui said. The receptionist lowered her phone.

"May I ask why?" she asked. He sighed and lowered his shoulders.

"It's getting worse," he said. "She needs a distraction as I try to figure out what to do with the Allen situation." The receptionist frowned.

"I don't know if there any slots open this late in the year," she said.

"Can't you help her?" Komui asked. "She really needs this." The receptionist sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'll see what I can do," she said.

* * *

That evening, he found Lenalee at that cemetery again. She looked ready to open the gate.

"Lenalee!" Komui called. The angel of death jumped and turned around. She gasped and stared at him with big eyes.

"Oh, it's you," Lenalee said. Komui shook his head.

"You can't keep doing this," he said. His sister lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. He patted her on the head.

"It's fine," Komui said. "I came here to tell you something." His sister tilted her head.

"What is it?" she asked. He took her by the cheeks. She looked so cute even now. Komui could still see that scared little girl who first came to live with him.

"I put in a transfer for you," he said. "You will be working from another location tomorrow morning." Lenalee looked so confused.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"You aren't focusing too well on your work," Komui reasoned. "I know that you are worried about Allen. But you can't let that get in the way of your duties."

"But…" she began to protest.

"No, just listen to me," her brother said. "You are going to Ikebukuro in the morning. You will stay there for six months. You might come back to London when your time is up." He held up his free hand before she could speak.

"I already put in the paperwork," he said. "Don't worry, we will try to find out what to do with Allen." Lenalee closed her mouth. She lowered her shoulders.

"Aw, come here," Komui said. He pulled her into his arms. Lenalee just stood there silent. His lie hurt. She knew he was lying too. That wasn't on her mind, however.

_Amelia…_

There's no light over London today.


	6. Ophelia

Key Five: Ophelia:

She lay on her back, panting. Her skin looked so pale.

"I can't reach him anymore," she wailed. Her eyes darted over towards the edge of the cage.

_You have to keep trying._

"But how?" She rolled over onto her stomach. Leda floated in front her outside of the cage. The French angel glanced over at her. Leda appeared to have mist raining on her body. Ophelia could see through her. She lifted her head, looking confused.

"You can project yourself now?" she asked. Leda shook her head.

"It doesn't hold well," she said. The angel looked down at her body as it started to glitch out. Ophelia pushed herself up.

"I can't do it," she said. "He's too far gone." His vacant eyes still chilled her.

"We need to get him back. You don't have much time to escape," Leda said. The other angel blinked.

"Why are you so interested in our escape?" she asked. "I thought you weren't so interested." Leda leaned as close to her face as possible.

"Things have changed," she said. The French angel gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Leda started to glitch out again. She only managed to say one thing.

"Look at the living world."

"Huh?" Ophelia sat up. "What do you mean by that?" Leda was gone. The French angel looked around.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Suddenly, her body went stiff. Her eyes grew wide. Images swirled around in her head. She could see the true terror now.

Red smoke clouded the land. Her eyes began to sting. Ophelia covered her nose and mouth.

_What… What is it?_

Then came the screaming. Oh god the screaming! That wasn't the only thing though. Where was that siren coming from? Ophelia turned her head. The smoke was thick but she managed to see through it. Hoards of shadows were walking down a cracked rocky path. She couldn't see any of their faces. Her stomach dropped as she figured out where they were going.

"No! Get away from there! This is not where you should go!"

They can't hear her. Their wailings and the fire drowns them out. She can't reach them either. More and more keep coming. Ophelia tried but couldn't get closer to them. Her fingertips couldn't even touch the tops of their heads. She was just stuck lingering in the sky.

But she wasn't alone for long.

When Ophelia turned her head, a wash of fear came over her. Her stomach turned as face grew paler.

_Oh no… No…_

That cold smile was enough to yank her back into reality.

The French angel yanked open her eyes, gasping. Her eyes darted around the cage. The bars did little to comfort her. She started to catch her breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

_That is what is about to unfold in the living world._

Ophelia looked up at the ceiling. "What?"

_The End of Days are coming. You are running out of time. Heaven shut its gates soon. This why we have to get Allen back._

Ophelia had a confused look on her face. "But about the city here? What's going to happen to it? Why are they coming here?"

_That I have yet to work out._

Ophelia started to tremble. Her contact with Allen wasn't the only problem. The angel tightly shut her eyes.

She was coming back again. When was the last time she saw her? Ten years? Twenty years? Thirty-five? Why was she coming back after all this time?

Ophelia shook her head.

_Is something wrong?_

The French angel shook her head. How could she even explain it? This was Leda and she could see everything, but still…

She lifted her head when she heard the door open. Uh-oh. They are coming back.

"Yo-ho!" Jasdevi shouted. The other angels in the cage looked up. Who was going to be selected this time? The twins circled the cage. Alma cuddled in close to Marion. The other angel tried to keep her calm. Ophelia didn't try to fight it. This was no different than her human life in a way. She had just given up one master only to be forced to service another.

Suddenly, the cage door clicked open.

A hand grabbed Ophelia by the shoulder. She didn't even turn around. She could hear the twins laughing.

"Yes," Jasdevi said. "You will do just fine." Ophelia didn't say a word as they dragged her away. She already knew what was coming.

* * *

She ended up in the Red Room. Jasdevi tossed her in there and locked the door. Ophelia stared at the door. Who was it going to be this time?

Ophelia's thoughts were broken up when she heard a wheezing laugh in the darkness. The French angel turned around.

"What a pretty girl you are," a voice hissed in the dark. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Ophelia looked up. A giant monster with glasses looked down at her. He was wheezing and laughing as he looked down at the angel. The monster licked his lips. Ophelia looked at him with contempt. The big monster sneered and slapped her across the face. She fell over sideways.

"Bitch!" he snapped. Ophelia didn't speak. The monster grabbed her by the dress and flung her onto the bed. She didn't make a sound. She only saw her faceless johns in him. What difference did it make? Human or angel, it was all the same to her.

He smelt like death. Death and sweat. Ophelia had to choke back dry bile. She had her head turned to the side. The monster forced her to look at him. Contempt. That's all she felt for him. Everything about him wanted to make her vomit. His body was big enough to crush her if he passed out. She didn't even bother to get a good look at his face. They all looked the same to her. That's the life a sex worker. The johns' faces all start to blend together. Soon, they have no faces to her. This monster would be no different. But something else caught her attention.

A woman about twenty years old hoovered over her. Her pale skin made the angel freeze up. Her red tutu and shoes looked like she had been dipped in blood. She had no eyes. Her long dark red bangs covered them. The worst part was her smirk. This Red Ballerina was staring at Ophelia through her bangs. Memories of the past started to drown her mind.

The monster forced her face towards him again.

"Only look at me!" he growled. Drops of spit hit her in the face. Ophelia wrinkled her nose. She wanted to spit back in his face. His heavy hands grabbed her small shoulders. The monster groaned as he pounded harder.

"Oh yeah! Oh! Oh!" he shouted. Ophelia looked over his shoulder again. The Red Ballerina stood in the corner, watching her. Who was she? How long was she going to stand there?

This wasn't the first time Ophelia saw the menacing Red Ballerina.

-Paris, France-

-Winter 1997-

Another client tonight. She doesn't even remember what they looked like. He had to have been a man. This took place after her first abortion. She couldn't afford to keep the baby. The madam convinced her as such.

"How would you care for a child?" she asked. "What kind of life would you give it?" The madam made so much since. Ophelia felt numb afterwards. She felt as such for days. That night was no different.

That's when she noticed that she wasn't only in the room with the john.

There she was. That damned ballerina. She stood silent in the corner of the room. That vile smirk made Ophelia panic.

_Who are? What do you want from me? Stay away from me. Stay away! Stay away!_

"Is something wrong?"

Ophelia looked up. The john looked in her eyes. Was he… concerned about her? Why would he do that? She quickly shook her head. He pauses for a second and then goes back to pounding into her. Ophelia doesn't moan. She went back inside her head.

There she was again.

That Red Ballerina stared at her. That smirk could cut deep inside. Ophelia let off a small gasp.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

The john stopped moving. The color drained from Ophelia's face.

"Can you see her?" she asked in a whisper.

"Huh?"

She pointed behind him. The john turned and looked. Ophelia's stomach turned into knots.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" she asked. She was staring into his eyes.

"There's no one in the corner."

The sex worker looked confused. "What?" She lifted her head. That Red Ballerina still stood in the corner watching her. That smirk revealed fangs.

"How can you not see her?!" Ophelia wailed. "She's right there! I can see her! I swear!" The john looked behind him again.

"There is no one there." He climbed off of her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked. He shook his head and got dressed. He said something about her being crazy before leaving. She didn't remember exactly what he said. Ophelia couldn't even remember what his face looked like. All that she knew was that damned Red Ballerina was still there even after he was gone.

She never did leave, did she?

-Present Day-

The Red Ballerina's fangs could be seen across the room. Ophelia doesn't even call her out anymore. But why was she back again?

_Who are you? Why are you back? What do you want from me? What the hell do you want?_

"Oh god!" the monster shouted. He threw back his head and he moaned. His load made her feel so dirty. There was that feeling again. When was the last time she felt it? Last night. That disgusting mass on her laughed as he panted.

"Wow!" he shouted. "You were great!" Ophelia didn't respond. The monster gave her a sloppy long lick. She choked back more bile. That Red Ballerina watched the whole time, smirking.

Ophelia could hear her laughing—again.


	7. Tate

Key Seven: Tate:

The air has changed in the City. He can smell the electric charge in the air. It was Cricket who voiced a long thought that he had running in his head.

"What happens when this city is filled with more like us?" he asked. Tate turned his head. Cricket stood in the doorway. The angel shrugged at him.

"Who knows?" Tate asked. Cricket walked over to him. He looked down at his hands at first. The other angel frowned.

"What?" he asked. Cricket lifted his chin.

"I can feel it too," he said. Tate said nothing. The smaller angel shifted in place.

"I saw a man covered in blood the other day," he said.

"A man, huh?" the other angel asked.

"Yeah. It isn't his blood." Cricket could hear the screaming. The man had no expression on his face the whole time. Why did he do it? Why did he do it?

"I saw him too," Tate whispered. Cricket gave him a blank stare.

"He won't be the last either," the older angel said.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

Cricket had a worried look on his face. "Well… is that all?" Tate narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. The smaller angel shrugged and shook his head.

"Can you feel it too?" he asked. "That something bigger is coming?" The lead angel was about to answer when they heard footsteps running towards the door. The boys looked up to see another angel standing there, panting. Tate rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Boss!" the third angel shouted. "You're going to want to come and see this!" He turned and ran back down the hall. Tate and Cricket looked as each other before following behind.

* * *

The three angels ran down the rocky dirt path. They could smell the electricity ripe in the air. Pockets of heat touched their skin. Cricket stayed close to Tate. The leader patted him on the head.

"What are you trying to show us, Sid?" he asked. Sid looked over his shoulder.

"It's just down here," he said. Tate frowned.

"You better not be shitting us," he said.

"I'm not!" Sid insisted. "Just come on!" They made it down to a valley. Sid pointed up at the sky.

"Look!" he shouted. Tate and Cricket looked up at the sky. Small red swirls turned in the sky. A high-pitched howl filled the air. Tate titled his head.

"I've never seen it do that before," he said.

"I know, right?" Sid said. The electric energy seemed to choke up the air. Cricket started trembling.

"He did this," he murmured. The other two angels looked at him.

"That man in the living world," Cricket said. "The one who killed his family in England. He caused this." Usually, Sid would laugh at him for saying something like that. Instead, he stepped forward with his head tilted.

"What are you saying, man?" Sid asked. Cricket lifted his chin.

"The righteous man will become corrupt with the blood of the innocent," he said. He looked Sid dead-on in the eye.

"Can't you feel it?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Sid asked.

"Shhh, shhh," Tate whispered. The other two angels turned to him.

"Tate?" Cricket asked.

"Do you hear that?" Tate asked.

"Hear what?" Sid asked.

"Shhh!" their leader whispered again. The three of them took a listen. It came through really low at first. Slowly it began to raise by octave. Sid opened his mouth to speak. Cricket shook his head. The sound grew into a high-pitched whistle. It only lasted about thirty seconds before going silence.

"What was that?" Sid asked. Tate shrugged and shook his head. Cricket bit his lower lip.

"Something bad is coming," he murmured.

"What?" Sid asked. The small angel fell to his knees, trembling. He started breathing heavily.

"Cricket!" the other two angels yelled. The last time he saw was pure blackness.

* * *

They are all dead.

He opened his eyes. People in black robes were singing alms. The incense made his nose burn. They kept their heads down as if in mourning. One large woman stood near the black wailing aloud. He tried to reach out to one of the hooded figures but his hand went through.

A bell started to ring for each of the dead.

One. Two. Three. Twelve. Thirty-five. Fifty-two.

The bell wouldn't end. His stomach dropped with each bell ringing.

_Oh no._

He started to run up the black altar. The woman's wailing grew louder. He reached for the leader mourning.

"Cricket! Cricket!"

The small angel yanked open his eyes. Tate and Sid stood over them. Cricket narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? Wh… What happened to me?" he asked.

"You passed out," Tate said. It took Cricket to realize that they were back in Tate's room. The ceiling looked like it was going to crush him. The angel started to sit up.

"No, no," the other two angels said.

"Stay down," Tate said. Cricket laid back down. His mind floated back to that dream. The color drained from his face.

"They're all going to die," he whispered. Sid gave him a curious look.

"Who? The humans?" he asked. Cricket quickly nodded.

"Dude, that's what they do," Sid said. "They're all going to die." The smaller angel quickly shook his head.

"No," he said. "No, this is different. It's going to ruin us all."

"What are you saying, man?" the angel with the buzzcut asked. He grabbed Cricket by the shoulders and started shaking lightly.

"You aren't making any sense!" he shouted.

"That's enough!" Tate snapped. Sid let go of the smaller angel's shoulders. The leader cut him a sharp glare.

"You're had enough for today," he said. "Go out and look for some supplies or something." Sid just shrugged and walked out the door. Tate turned to the smaller angel.

"You alright?" he asked. Cricket nodded. He started to speak but Tate put up his hand.

"Don't talk," he said. "Just rest."

"But…" the smaller angel said.

"Rest," Tate insisted. Cricket closed his mouth and laid back. The leader took a breath. The smaller angel couldn't ignore the overwhelming feelings in his stomach.

It would only get worse.


	8. Michael

Key Seven: Michael:

Italy is crying blood. Italy cries for blood.

Komui covered his nose and mouth. The scent of blood made him gag.

"Are you okay?" a woman's voice asked next to him. The angel looked to his left at a woman with long dark red hair. Komui took a gulp of air.

"Yes," he said. Rome had gotten too danger. More people are starting to disappear. Blood filled the air every day.

"Take your time if you need to," the guide said.

"I'll be fine," Komui said. "Let's just do it."

"Alright," she said. Both of them headed to the main office in Rome. It was raining this morning. That's when the smell of blood is worse. The streets were unusually quiet this morning. Komui didn't see any people around.

"Is it usually this quiet in the morning?" he asked.

"No," the guide said. The angel had an odd look on his face.

"Don't you think it's because…?" he asked.

"That's what we have to find out," she said. "Please pay attention where you are going. You could get easily lost along the path if you aren't careful."

"Alright," Komui said.

"Just stay by me, okay?" the guide said.

"Yes," he said.

* * *

The stone on the ground started pulsing. The cracks screamed for more blood. It craves it. It hungers for it. It's addicted to it. A few drops won't do. The cracks in the ground needed more.

It started with children. The younger the fresher the blood. How many children disappeared? It took about eight for people to notice. Who was taking the children? No bodies were found. Just traces of blood and the child's favorite toy in the rose garden behind the library.

This wasn't just one city either.

* * *

-10:45 a.m.-

Komui and his guide made it to the library. The smell of blood grew worse. Komui took in deeper breaths. The guide wasn't fazed. She walked up and opened the door.

"Why are we stopping here?" Komui asked. The guide turned to him.

"We have to start here," she said. The cold breeze hit her in the face. The angel had her eyes on her back. Where did they get this guide?

She walked into the library. Komui followed behind. A woman in her forties stood behind the desk. She looked at her ledger in front of her. The pair walked up to the desk. There were no verbal exchanges. None were needed. The guide slid a piece of paper to the librarian. She picked it up and read it. The older woman pointed down to the bookshelves across the room. The guide bowed her head and started walking. Komui followed behind looking confused.

* * *

More children start disappearing. The cracks cry for more blood. The vanishings started to move out to the countryside. Then it moved north. The water in Venice started to reek of blood. This should be enough, right?

No! It wants more blood.

Ever since he woke up, he wants more. That first taste turned him into a hungry monster. It's going to be hard to keep up. He's making the country smell like blood. How long before Italy isn't enough? What will be next?

He can't go above ground. His creator won't allow him and his brothers to do so. The cross and nails were designed that way. They might wriggle free but they can't go anywhere. Those nails were blessed to keep them still. They can never come to above the surface. Even Mam knew this.

But how long would that last?

* * *

"What are we looking for?" Komui asked.

"Shhh!" the guide whispered. She started looking among the books. Her focus remained locked. Komui looked around behind them. He noticed that weren't many people around. No more seemed to be coming in either. He wondered if they got their too early.

"Um…" he started to say.

"Shhh!" she said again. The guide narrowed her eyes as she kept looking. Finally her hand stopped on the spine of an old black and silver spine. She yanked out the book and darted to the back of the library.

"Hey! Where are you doing?!" Komui asked.

"Shhh!" someone shouted behind him. He quickly bowed his head.

"Sorry," he mouthed. The angel hurried to follow his guide.

* * *

It will be noon soon. More flowers will be blooming. They won't go away. They keep picking them but more pop up. This morning was no different. The people even went as far as to cut off the buds. But now they were back again.

One by one, each of the flowers came back. But there's something different this time. They started to smell sweet. Saccharine, almost. The scent battled and mixed with the smell of blood in the air. Don't get too close to them. The parents have to drag the children away from the flowers. But their dull white petals look so innocent…

No! It's a trick, don't you see? Run from them. They are an omen. He is the one who sent the flowers. It's all a trap for him to get more blood. But in reality, the people in Italy will not be enough. Where will the hunger go? Now that I think about, Europe might not be safe for long. He is just getting started.

Then there are his brothers.

Can they be stopped? Perhaps. But something has to be done soon. Time has become the enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen sat up on his knees, looking up with a pleading look in his eyes. Road looked down, smirking. She held a riding crop in her right hand.


	9. Dog II

Key Eight: Dog:

Road looked down at him, smirking.

"Kneel down," she said. Allen sank down onto his knees. He had a drunken smile on his on face. Aizen danced around in his back. Road patted him on the head. Happy chills ran down his body. What was she going to do this him tonight?

"Come closer," she said. Allen crawled up closer to her. Road slipped a hood over his head. She pulled it tight with the chord. Allen panted like an excited dog. He shouldn't be enjoying this. This wasn't like him. But Aizen kept him under strings.

"Stand up," Road said. Allen pulled himself to his feet. His mistress licked her lips. She walked over and began to stroke his cock. Small whimpers came out his mouth. Road drew back his hand.

"No, no," she said. "Don't make a sound." Part Road wished that she could see his eyes right now. He was probably pleading with her to keep going. Too bad he wasn't allowed to say it out loud.

"Nod yes if you understand," Road said. Allen nodded once.

"Good," she said. Her hand inched towards his cock. Her fingers showed no mercy. He bit down on his lower lip under the hood. The monster loved to toy with him like that. Lately, Allen had become the ideal pet. She didn't need to become bored with him. Road could always come up with new ways to make her sex slave more entertaining. The monster wasn't willing to share him.

Her stroking grew rougher. Allen let off a muzzled cry in his mouth. Road looked up at him.

"Were you making noise?" she asked. He quickly shook his head. Road raised an eyebrow at him. Her nails sank into the base of his penis. The angel drew in a sharp breath.

"You like that, huh?" she asked. Allen quickly nodded. Why was he doing that? This wasn't him. This wasn't him at all. But he could feel Aizen pressing into his back. He could hear the creature yelling in his ear. It wanted more. It needed more! Allen could feel his eyes watering.

"Heh," Road said. She withdrew her hand. Already, there was something new that she wanted to try. She leaned closed to where his ear would be in the hood.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" she asked. Allen quickly nodded again. This one confused him. Did he really want this? Was that really him saying yes? This couldn't be him. Could it? He heard her snickering on the outside.

"Well then," Road said. "How could I say no to my favorite little pet?" Her hands rested on his shoulders. He felt his body being dragged backwards. His feet were nearly touching the ground. His heart raced. His back touched the sheets. The cooling sensation ran through his body. Road giggled. Allen felt his stomach now touch the sheets. That same sensation made him gasp. Wait? What was she doing? She ran a finger down his back.

"Mmm," Road said. "Yes, this will be perfect." Allen wanted to turn his head but what would be the point? He heard the footsteps walking away from the bed. A drawer was pulled open. She dug around in the drawer. Allen couldn't hold back and turned his head.

"Face forward!" Road snapped. The angel turned his head forward. He felt his body breaking out into sweat. What was she doing? Her hands dug around in the drawer. Then she paused.

"Ah, here is it," she said. Allen trained his ears to hear what was going on. All he could make out was some rustling. It sounded like she was taking something off. Then something was being strapped on. Footsteps walked up to him. Her nails dug into his shoulders. He could feel her hot breath against the hood.

"I've got something for you," she hissed. Then he heard Road reaching under her bed. Already, the angel knew what she was getting.

Pop.

The cool gel would be pouring on his fingers. Allen didn't get time to think as two bony fingers darted into his back hole. He let out a small gasp. He clenched his teeth as Road moved her fingers back and forth.

"Quiet," she hissed. She started to slow down with her movements. Allen's body trembled. Oh no, not this again.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Road asked. The angel paused. Not this game again. He just couldn't win with this. Allen already knew how this was going to turn out.

"Are you?" she asked again. The angel quickly nodded. Road's lips curved into a smirk.

"Good boy," she purred. Her fingers sped up again. Allen did his best to clench his teeth. He closed his eyes behind his hood.

Then Road drew back her fingers. But she wouldn't let him rest. More footsteps before she climbed onto the bed. Her knees came on either side of him. He felt a tight sensation going into his back side. Allen fought against the urge to gasp. She grabbed him by the hood and hair. The pounding didn't take long to begin. Allen let off a low groan. Her nails sank into lower back.

"No, no, no," the monster said. "Not a sound." She slowed down with the pounding. Road leaned down to his right ear under the hood.

"Understood?" she asked. Allen reluctantly nodded. The monster smirked to herself.

"Heh," was all she said. Her nails dug deeper into his back. She spared no mercy with the strap-on. The angel couldn't scream under the hood. Her hand smacked on the ass.

"Feels good, huh?" she asked. "You like that, don't you? Don't you?

Key Eight: Dog:

Road looked down at him, smirking.

"Kneel down," she said. Allen sank down onto his knees. He had a drunken smile on his on face. Aizen danced around in his back. Road patted him on the head. Happy chills ran down his body. What was she going to do this him tonight?

"Come closer," she said. Allen crawled up closer to her. Road slipped a hood over his head. She pulled it tight with the chord. Allen panted like an excited dog. He shouldn't be enjoying this. This wasn't like him. But Aizen kept him under strings.

"Stand up," Road said. Allen pulled himself to his feet. His mistress licked her lips. She walked over and began to stroke his cock. Small whimpers came out his mouth. Road drew back his hand.

"No, no," she said. "Don't make a sound." Part Road wished that she could see his eyes right now. He was probably pleading with her to keep going. Too bad he wasn't allowed to say it out loud.

"Nod yes if you understand," Road said. Allen nodded once.

"Good," she said. Her hand inched towards his cock. Her fingers showed no mercy. He bit down on his lower lip under the hood. The monster loved to toy with him like that. Lately, Allen had become the ideal pet. She didn't need to become bored with him. Road could always come up with new ways to make her sex slave more entertaining. The monster wasn't willing to share him.

Her stroking grew rougher. Allen let off a muzzled cry in his mouth. Road looked up at him.

"Were you making noise?" she asked. He quickly shook his head. Road raised an eyebrow at him. Her nails sank into the base of his penis. The angel drew in a sharp breath.

"You like that, huh?" she asked. Allen quickly nodded. Why was he doing that? This wasn't him. This wasn't him at all. But he could feel Aizen pressing into his back. He could hear the creature yelling in his ear. It wanted more. It needed more! Allen could feel his eyes watering.

"Heh," Road said. She withdrew her hand. Already, there was something new that she wanted to try. She leaned closed to where his ear would be in the hood.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" she asked. Allen quickly nodded again. This one confused him. Did he really want this? Was that really him saying yes? This couldn't be him. Could it? He heard her snickering on the outside.

"Well then," Road said. "How could I say no to my favorite little pet?" Her hands rested on his shoulders. He felt his body being dragged backwards. His feet were nearly touching the ground. His heart raced. His back touched the sheets. The cooling sensation ran through his body. Road giggled. Allen felt his stomach now touch the sheets. That same sensation made him gasp. Wait? What was she doing? She ran a finger down his back.

"Mmm," Road said. "Yes, this will be perfect." Allen wanted to turn his head but what would be the point? He heard the footsteps walking away from the bed. A drawer was pulled open. She dug around in the drawer. Allen couldn't hold back and turned his head.

"Face forward!" Road snapped. The angel turned his head forward. He felt his body breaking out into sweat. What was she doing? Her hands dug around in the drawer. Then she paused.

"Ah, here is it," she said. Allen trained his ears to hear what was going on. All he could make out was some rustling. It sounded like she was taking something off. Then something was being strapped on. Footsteps walked up to him. Her nails dug into his shoulders. He could feel her hot breath against the hood.

"I've got something for you," she hissed. Then he heard Road reaching under her bed. Already, the angel knew what she was getting.

Pop.

The cool gel would be pouring on his fingers. Allen didn't get time to think as two bony fingers darted into his back hole. He let out a small gasp. He clenched his teeth as Road moved her fingers back and forth.

"Quiet," she hissed. She started to slow down with her movements. Allen's body trembled. Oh no, not this again.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Road asked. The angel paused. Not this game again. He just couldn't win with this. Allen already knew how this was going to turn out.

"Are you?" she asked again. The angel quickly nodded. Road's lips curved into a smirk.

"Good boy," she purred. Her fingers sped up again. Allen did his best to clench his teeth. He closed his eyes behind his hood.

Then Road drew back her fingers. But she wouldn't let him rest. More footsteps before she climbed onto the bed. Her knees came on either side of him. He felt a tight sensation going into his back side. Allen fought against the urge to gasp. She grabbed him by the hood and hair. The pounding didn't take long to begin. Allen let off a low groan. Her nails sank into lower back.

"No, no, no," the monster said. "Not a sound." She slowed down with the pounding. Road leaned down to his right ear under the hood.

"Understood?" she asked. Allen reluctantly nodded. The monster smirked to herself.

"Heh," was all she said. Her nails dug deeper into his back. She spared no mercy with the strap-on. The angel couldn't scream under the hood. Her hand smacked on the ass.

"Feels good, huh?" she asked. "You like that, don't you? Don't you?" Allen could only nod his head. Road licked her lips.

"Good!" she said. The monster pounded into him as hard as she could. Her nails dug deep into his back and the hood. Aizen ran around underneath the angel's skin. It opened and closed its mouth underneath. Allen's mind retreated into the new empty space. He smiled underneath his hood.

The angel sank into an endless sea of black after the climax.

* * *

When Allen woke up, he could see the room again. He just lay there on his stomach, panting. Why was he smiling like a drunk?

"Oh good, you're awake," he heard behind him. The angel quickly turned his head. Road sat in the corner smiling at him like a hungry cat.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" she asked. Allen pouted as he nodded. Was this really his answer? Was this really what he thought? Road giggled. She walked over and patted him on the head.

"Good," the monster said. Road leaned down to his ear.

"Because there is going to be more where that came from," she whispered. Road playfully nipped him on the ear. Allen shivered in pain and pleasure. Why was he getting excited about this? Road smirked to herself. Aizen jumped around underneath the angel's thin skin. His jaws opened and closed with his hunger for more.

" Allen could only nod his head. Road licked her lips.

"Good!" she said. The monster pounded into him as hard as she could. Her nails dug deep into his back and the hood. Aizen ran around underneath the angel's skin. It opened and closed its mouth underneath. Allen's mind retreated into the new empty space. He smiled underneath his hood.

The angel sank into an endless sea of black after the climax.

* * *

When Allen woke up, he could see the room again. He just lay there on his stomach, panting. Why was he smiling like a drunk?

"Oh good, you're awake," he heard behind him. The angel quickly turned his head. Road sat in the corner smiling at him like a hungry cat.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" she asked. Allen pouted as he nodded. Was this really his answer? Was this really what he thought? Road giggled. She walked over and patted him on the head.

"Good," the monster said. Road leaned down to his ear.

"Because there is going to be more where that came from," she whispered. Road playfully nipped him on the ear. Allen shivered in pain and pleasure. Why was he getting excited about this? Road smirked to herself. Aizen jumped around underneath the angel's thin skin. His jaws opened and closed with his hunger for more.


	10. Antebellum

Match Nineteen/Halo Thirteen/Key Nine: Antebellum:

After Every Party I Die

_You're living but you've got no soul. You captivate but you hold no weight at all. So watch as I start to smile._

It was unusually hot that night. Ami lay in her bed feeling like she was going to choke. She felt it getting worse. The spoiled heiress had her hand to her chest. She wished that Lavi stopped avoided her so much. Ami had given up sleeping at this point. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I want this to stop," she whispered to herself.

Ami could tell when it was coming at this point. The back of her throat felt like rusty nails sticking through the wet walls. No amount of medicine could chase it away. Ami tightly shut her eyes.

_Go away. Please go away. Please go away!_

Suddenly, she heard a thump at the window.

Ami yanked open her eyes and turned her head. A figure floated outside her window. The hood hid the face. The heiress held her sheets to her chest. She shook her head.

"No. Get away from me."

The figure lingered there with its eyes fixed on the mother-to-be. The temperature in her room suddenly dropped. She pulled her blanket close to her body. Ami ducked under her bed. She tried to pray away the hooded figure. Ha! Like any prayer would work. Ami felt the air leave her chest.

Her bedroom door opened. Ami tightly shut her eyes.

_Not again. Please leave alone. Leave us alone! What do you want from us?_

Heavy panting filled the room. Her eyes shot wide open.

Pounding music filled the air. Ami lifted her head. Flashing lights skipped around her. Black figures danced around her to the pounding music. Sounded to be a loud pounding house brand. The mother-to-be looked around frantic.

"Hello?" she asked. Ami could barely hear herself speak over the pounding music. She clutched her stomach as she felt the pain coming back. The girl sucked in a mouthful of air.

She couldn't see any of their faces. The music and figures' laughter made her ears ring in pain. Someone pushed at her back. Ami struggled to keep herself standing.

"Get away from me!" she cried. When she looked around, the person disappeared into the crowd. Ami puffed up her cheeks. Where the hell was she? What was she doing here?

_I want to go home._

But where could she go? Too many people were closing in around her. Some of them seemed to be staring at her. Ami turned to see a group of them facing her.

"What?" she asked. "What do you want from me?" Her voice got lost in the void. The music started to clash again the sounds of screaming. Ami covered her ears and screamed as well. Her voice got lost in the music. The baby inside of her seemed to be clawing himself out of her body. Hot tears spilled from her eyes. Low whispers filled her ears.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed over and over. The mother-to-be tried to turn around and run. She didn't care where she went. She needed to get out of here. But the crowd seemed to be pushing her back into place. Ami tried to fight them off to the best of her ability.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. More hands started to push her back. Ami tried to fight them off. She had to get back home.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling noise. Against her better judgment, Ami looked up. The sprinklers started shaking. Suddenly, they started to rain out the dark liquid. A drop hit her face. Ami slowly reached up as she wiped her cheek.

_What…What is this?_

She looked at the blood on her fingertips. Through the darkness, it didn't take long for her to recognize what was raining down. Ami screamed in terror. She turned her head to the guests all standing around, looking at the sprinklers. Their jaws were wide open to their throats. Sprays of blood went everywhere. The deranged guests drank up the blood like it was life-giving water. One woman howled aloud and threw back her head. She let off a loud moan. She raked her claws across her chest. Blood started to run out of the wound. The partiers ran over to her like ravenous wolves. Their teeth and nails sank into her pale flesh. The woman moaned as they tore her to pieces. Ami chocked back bile but couldn't turn away. It felt like something or someone was holding her head in place. She tried to look behind her but saw nothing. Nothing but pure darkness. A low hissing filled her right ear. The young mother-to-be started whimpering.

"Please let me go," she pleaded. A cold grip tightened on her right arm. She could feel invisible nails sinking into the skin. Laughing buzzed in her right ear. Ami winced with hot tears in her eyes.

That's when she saw it.

Red glowing eyes stared upon her. The room became so silent that she could hear everyone heavily breathing. There had to be so many of them. Ami quickly shook her head.

"No… no…" she said over and over. The eyes started coming closer. She couldn't turn and run. Something held her in place. Ami shook her head with wide eyes.

"No… No… Stay back! Stay away from me!"

The eyes started moving closer. Ami tried in vain to escape. The eyes moved closer and closer. They only chanted one thing.

"Mother!"

"Mother!"

"Mother!"

"Mother!"

"Mother!"

They advanced upon her. So many hands grabbed at her body. Her screaming was drowned out by their chanting. The last thing she could remember was all of those eyes surrounding her as the world sank into black.

Behind her, the Woman in Red laughed like the madwoman everyone feared her to be.

* * *

"Ami! Ami, where are you?" Lavi called in the morning as he walked through the downtown cemetery. When he woke up the next morning, Ami wasn't in bed. The angel already feared the worst. He slipped out of her bed and quietly began the search for the mother of his child. Bookman managed to catch him halfway out the door.

"Lavi, wait!" he shouted. The younger angel turned his head. Bookman flew up to his side.

"Oh, what is it, old man?" Lavi complained.

"You will not find her in time," the older angel said.

"But…" his student said. Bookman stuck up his hand.

"Let me help you," he said. The older angel held up his hand and waved them in the air. He pulled out Ami's toothbrush and threw it into the forming circle of hot white. Lavi looked around as his body felt lighter. He vanished into thin air.

Lavi spent most of the morning looking for the mother of his child.

"Ami! Ami!" he shouted as he ran between the rows. His heart pounded against his chest. The angel tried to push out the worst from his head. _Please be okay. Please be okay. I hope I am not too late._

Lavi happened to look up to see a figure lying in front of an old and crumbling mausoleum surrounded by white, purple, and yellow flowers. The angel ran forward on instinct. He found that the figure was Ami lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ami!" the angel shouted. He ran over to her.

"Ami! Ami! Wake up! Hey! Hey!" Lavi shouted as he shook her by the shoulders. The whole time he hoped that she wasn't going to die. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. Lavi breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh goodness, you're still alive," he said.

"Lavi…" Ami croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Shhh, shhh," the angel whispered. "Don't talk. Let's just get you home, okay?" The mother of his child slowly nodded.

"Right," Lavi said. "Can you stand up?" Ami kind of shook her head.

"Alright," the angel said. Lavi moved her arm over his shoulders.

"Lean on me, okay?" the angel asked. Ami quickly nodded. He helped the pregnant girl to her feet.

"We're going to take slow steps, alright?" Lavi said in a low voice. The girl slowly nodded again. At this point, she looked so tired. The angel figured it would be better not to engage her in any more conversation at the moment. Not until she recovered enough to talk.

They slowly made their way out of the cemetery. The whole time, the Woman in Red watched them from the mausoleum with cold dead eyes.

_You're living but you've got no soul. You captivate but you hold no weight at all. So watch as I start to smile._

* * *

Bring Me Back a Dog

_God give a little love. Bring me back a dog in the next life. God give a little love. Wanna be a dog in the next life._

This should be easy. The nightcomers just needed to sacrifice something of high value to them. Sabine already had her choice. Things had been going well between her and Zeno.

"So where are we going tonight?" he asked. She turned back to him with a coy smile on her face. The nightcomer had been playing this game so well. It was easy to feign love when the target is fairly attractive. She might have actually felt something for him. Wasn't that the point of this ritual though? Sabine turned and kissed Zeno on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back. So sweet. So tender. The nightcomer kissed him on the forehead.

"We're almost there," she whispered in his ear. Zeno smiled to himself as she led him through the empty streets.

* * *

Allison and her daughters were getting ready for their own ritual. The flat needed to be cleaned first. They did that this morning. Arthur sat on the couch in a daze. Allison went from room to room, checking everything. Her lips curved into a smirk.

"Excellent," Allison said.

The nightcomers walked around and set up an unlit black candle in each room. They all had to sit in the window. Place seven white stones around the bottom. Draw a circle in the middle of each room. Allison sprinkled brick dust at the doors. Arthur rose to his feet. Hecate turned the head.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "It's not time yet. Please sit down." The empty Englishman sat down. Hecate had a curious look on her face. He shouldn't have been getting up yet. Could it be possible that…?

Hecate shook her head.

Nah, that was just silly. They had broken him. Why would he be asking on his own now?

* * *

Sabine and Zeno made it down to the ruins. The lovestruck boy looked around.

"Why are we out here?" he asked. "Is this part of the surprise?"

"Yes," Sabine said. She had her back to him.

"Okay…" the boy said. "Then what is it?" The nightcomer had her knife hidden in her sleeve.

"Close your eyes for me," Sabine said aloud. Zeno looked confused.

"What for?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Huh?" Zeno asked.

"Do you love me?" she asked again. The boy gulped as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh… well… we've only been together for few days," he said.

"Do you?" Sabine asked again. Her forceful tone compelled him to make up her mind.

"Yes!" Zeno shouted. "I love you very much!" Sabine chuckled.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she said. The nightcomer turned around and kissed him on the lips. Zeno relaxed and kissed her back. She put her arm around his neck.

* * *

All over London, the blinds were closed. The streets had never been so quiet. Parents wouldn't let their children and pets outside. Even the animals were smart enough to hide. It's almost like they were expecting something to happen. Everyone and everything could feel it coming.

By sundown, Allison and her daughters went around and lit the candles. One by one, each room is lit. Arthur sat on the chair in a daze. A small smile came across his face.

The nightcomers all gathered on the roof once everything was set up. It was a new moon tonight. All of the daughters joined hands. A red fleshy mass lied in the center. "Arms", "legs", and "head" were all splayed out spread eagle. Hecate and Tessa formed the mass from the bodies of dead animals and aborted fetuses. After several attempts, the little body finally came together. Allison put her hands in the air.

"Michael, come to us!" she said. "Hear our cries! We offer up the blood of England to you. Come to us, dear Michael! Come to us and open up the Kingdom of Blood upon us!" The nightcomers joined in with the chanting. The night breeze grew higher around them. The fleshy mass started to move around as if in pain. Low moans escaped from its non-existent mouth. The "head" turned completely around so fast that it looked like it would break off. The nightcomers chanted faster. Allison held a big silver knife above her head.

"Come into this body, Michael!" she yelled. "We await your awakening!"

Stab!

The knife came down into the mass's chest. The living creature wiggled around before it fell limp. Black liquid ran out all over the roof. Allison threw back her head and howled.

"Come to us, Michael!" she shouted. Her laughter drowned out the howls of her daughters. The black liquid began to glow and fly up into the sky into glow-like balls. One by one, they disappeared into dark embers. Hot air surrounded the nightcomers. When the last ball exploded, everything became still. All of the nightcomer daughters had collapsed onto the roof. Allison stood alone in the center with a cold smirk on her face. His eyes glowed a hazy red.

Meanwhile downstairs, Arthur smiled to himself as a little life came back into his eyes.

* * *

Slash!

Her blade went across his throat so deep that she nearly cut off his head. Zeno didn't even get time to react. His beloved had such a cold look on her face. The look of terror flooded his beautiful green eyes as he gagged. Blood gushed everywhere. Sabine just waited for the ritual to be complete. A single tear ran down Zeno's cheek as he fell to her feet.

High-pitched wailing filled the early morning air. Sabine looked up at the sky and held out her arms.

"Come to me, Michael!" the nightcomer screamed. Deep dark waves formed in the sky and started moving rapidly. Blood began raining down over the city. Sabine threw back her head and laughed like the sanity had left her mind. Locusts formed from the ground and took flight through the blood.

Then the world sank into silent darkness.

* * *

Sabine didn't fully let him go. Michael just needed Zeno's blood after all. They didn't say that she could keep parts of him for herself. She only wanted three things from her dead lover. The nightcomer took her knife and cut out his heart. She then took his beautiful dead green eyes. When she was done with the knife, she wiped the blade on the green and put it back in her sleeve. There was one more thing that she just had to have. This one was going to take some time. Sabine pulled out her pliers.

"Sorry to do this to you, love," she whispered over the body. "You will be used to the fullest." The nightcomer pushed open his mouth and placed her pliers on the first top front tooth. She took her time pulling out each tooth. She would pause and look around. So far, there was no one in sight. The nightcomer made sure that she and Zeno were nowhere in sight in the coliseum. But she couldn't be too careful.

One by one, each tooth came out of the gum. Blood started to fill the open mouth. The front was easy. It became more difficult when she moved further back. Her grip kept slipping on the handles. But Sabine wasn't going to give up. She had to have his teeth. Her little bag filled up with each tooth. After she got the last tooth, Sabine rose to her feet. She breathed out and wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked down at the mutilated corpse of her beloved. He still managed to look somewhat beautiful without his teeth and eyes. There was no need to do anything else to the body. Let the police find him. They will probably think some serial killer did it. Let them chase a phantom killer until the End of Days arrived. By the time they got a clue, Sabine would be long gone back to England.

The nightcomer blew what used to be her lover one last kiss.

"Good night," Sabine whispered. She turned and walked down the hill. The bloody-covered sand and grass crunched under her feet. The nightcomer would be gone from Italy by morning.

_God give a little love. Bring me back a dog in the next life. God give a little love. Wanna be a dog in the next life._

* * *

I Come with Knives

_Kinder und sterne küssen und verlieren sich. Greifen leise meine hand und führen mich. Die traumgötter brachten mich in eine landschaft. Schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine seele,_

-6:00 p.m.-

This latest mess started with a text.

Mikado was in the shower when his phone buzzed. He didn't see the message until he walked into his room. The tadpole noticed his screen. He didn't recognize the number.

_Hm?_

Mikado opened the text. One quick read told him everything that he needed to know.

Hey baby,

I have a little proposal for you.

Let's play a game.

I am going to claim someone you care about in the next few hours. You have to until three in the morning to stop me. You are going to have to try and guess who it is. You have to guess who I am. If you catch me before time runs out, I will stop. But if my target dies, it will be just the beginning. Do not turn off your phone.

I wish you luck.

Love you! Xoxo

Mikado's blood ran cold. He wanted to believe that this was a prank. But deep down in his gut, he knew otherwise.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" he typed. It didn't take long for him to get a response.

"Uh-uh-uh! I can't tell you who I am. That would defeat the purpose. You have to play my game. The clock is ticking. You better get on it. Love you! Xoxo," the reply read. Mikado's stomach dropped. Right away, he began calling up everyone in his contact list.

First was his beloved Anri.

"Hello?" Anri asked on the other line. Mikado breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Anri-chan, where are you right now?" he asked.

"I'm at home, why?" she asked. The tadpole took a breath.

"Listen to me, Anri-chan," her boyfriend pleaded. "Don't open the door for anyone tonight."

"Why? What's the matter?" his girl asked. Mikado paused. How could he explain this without freaking her out? The tadpole rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know what's going on," he said. "But please be careful. Promise me that."

"Mikado-kun, what's going on?" she asked. Suddenly, Mikado's phone buzzed by his cheek. Against his better judgment, he looked at the screen. Another text. The tadpole just had to tap the screen. A confused look came over his face.

This was the outside of his apartment. A chill ran up his spine.

"What's going on, Mikado-kun?" Anri asked on the other line. "Hello? Hello?" Her voice sounded so distant as he walked over to the window. There was no one in sight at first.

"Are you still there?" Anri asked. "Mikado-kun? Mikado-kun?" That's when the tadpole caught a flashing light in the distance. It became clear to him what he needed to do.

"Mikado-kun?" his girlfriend asked again. Her voice was enough to bring him back to reality.

"Anri-chan? Oh. Listen, I have to go," the tadpole said.

"Mikado-kun? Mikado-kun?" Anri asked. Mikado hung up without a word. It didn't take him long to go running out the door.

* * *

-7:35 a.m.-

At this point, Emily couldn't take it anymore. She saw Roc's face everywhere. Lately, it had gotten worse. He knew where she went to school. He's followed her home. He even called her up on her phone. Her old methods of keeping herself grounded had long stopped working. Even Taiyou couldn't help her.

Emily pulled out her phone. They were all too busy to notice her pain. This would be her last chance to save herself. She dialed up the first number she could think of.

"Hello?" Mikado asked. The tadpole sniffled.

"I can't get away from him," she whimpered. "I don't know what to do. He's in my head and I can't get him out." Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Aw, Emily," he said. She started biting on her thumb. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where are you now?" Mikado asked.

"Home," she whimpered. Emily hiccupped a sob. Taiyou watched her across the room.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No, it's not your fault," the other tadpole insisted. She's lost count of how many times she's heard them all say this. But it didn't make it any better.

"I'm so tired," Emily whispered. "So tired."

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked. Thin tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Okay, I will be over really soon," Mikado said. Emily took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. More tears ran down to her cheeks before hanging up. It didn't take Emily long to break down weeping again. She already knew what was going to happen again. Their comfort did little to put her at ease anymore. What was the point?

Emily already saw how she was going to die.

* * *

-3:00 p.m.-

Meanwhile, the Tandeki Group got to work preparing for the activation of Michael.

Kitano picked up his phone in his office.

"Ah, yes," he said. "So glad that I could finally catch up to you. Are you ready to talk business?" There was a pause as he listened.

"Great," he said. "Then we can begin."

Meanwhile, Daichi and Osamu were ready to send off the next patch. The older of the two men looked up.

"Have you felt anything different lately?" he asked.

"Not really," Daichi said. His partner looked through his mask.

"Have you noticed that Segawa has been acting weird lately?" he asked. The younger man looked up at him.

"How weird?" Daichi asked. Osamu took a moment to think.

"This morning, I saw him intently checking his phone," he said. "That grin on his face looked rather creepy. I asked what he was doing here since the interns had the day off today."

"And what did he say?" the younger man asked. Osamu shrugged and shook his head.

"He didn't really say anything at first," he said. "Just gave me a strange look that reminded me of a wild dog looking for food. Then he just walked away. Gave me the creeps." Daichi lowered his tools.

"Come to think of it," he said. "I did hear him heavily breathing over the phone in the men's room a couple of days back."

"Did you say something to him?" Osamu asked.

"I cleared my throat and asked if he should be working right now," Daichi said. "He turned to me and said nothing." The younger man paused for a moment.

"Think we should report him?" he asked.

"And say what?" Osamu asked. "That he's acting creepy?" Daichi shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "It might be the altar getting to him." Osamu paused.

"Then what does that mean for us?" he asked. His partner didn't have an answer. The older man had to force himself to get back to work for the day. These flowers weren't going to blend themselves.

* * *

Aya had her part to do. It would be a matter of time before she had to step up next. But first, she needed to wake up the blood knights. One was already active.

She turned to her patient. "How does free feel?"

The woman with the long brown hair and glasses smiled. "Excellent."

"Are you ready for the next target?"

"Why yes. Who should I kill need?"

"That's up to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's what freedom is. You make your own choices."

The patient couldn't help but smile. "I know. I just want to hear it said out loud."

* * *

The latest murder hit the news. This time, it was an old widow. Everyone sat down to a shock for their dinner. She reveled in the gory details that the newscasters tried to dance around. The body was censored. Won't someone think of the children? She didn't need to see it anyway. She was thereafter all. It was her handy work. People were already talking.

"Who would do that to an elderly woman?"

"With that many stab wounds, how angry were they?"

"That boiling blood was scary."

"Look at all of those knives."

"Why would they do that?"

"Who could do such a thing to a sweet old lady?"

"I hope they catch that monster soon."

"Who could be so evil?"

"That poor old lady."

She sneered to herself over her ramen. Only she knew the truth. Her mother was not a sweet old lady. Her crime scene was fitting for how she lived. That old evil bitch deserved to boil in that blood in her tub. Well, it was over now. That was that.

She paid her pull and walked out of the coffee shop. She still had so much work to do.

* * *

-6:28 p.m.-

"Come on, come on," Mikado silently prayed as he held the phone to his ear. "Pick up! Pick up!" The ringing on the other line didn't make it any easier.

"Hello?" Masaomi asked on the other line. The tadpole breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good!" he said. "Kida-kun, where are you right now?"

"I'm at home with Saki," he said. "Are you feeling okay? Anri called me and that you were freaking out. What's going on? Did they try to experiment on you again?" Mikado swallowed a mouthful of air.

"Listen," he forced himself to say. "You are all in serious danger. There is someone stalking me. They said they are going to kill someone I care about. I don't know who it is or who is the killer is!"

"Mikado?" Kida-kun asked.

"I know, I know it doesn't make any sense," the tadpole said. "But please believe me." There was a pause on the other line.

"It's okay, I believe you," Masaomi said like he was talking to an upset child. Mikado shut his eyes for a moment for swallowing another mouthful of air.

"Just please be careful," he pleaded. "Promise me you will."

"Okay, I will," his best friend said. "We both will." Mikado breathed out and sank down to his knees.

"Thank you," he said. But relief didn't last long as his phone buzzed in his hand. Mikado froze as he pulled the phone in front of his face. One next text from that damned unknown number. Why didn't just ignore it? This could've just stopped right where it was.

But no!

Mikado had a puzzled look on his face with the next text.

"Ladybird, ladybird. Fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children all gone."

The tadpole looked confused by the message but he kept scrolling down. Another picture popped up on the screen. The tadpole tilted his head. Where was this taken? This had to be from an alley of some sort. But where?

Three little dots in a speech bubble popped up. Mikado held his breath. That speech bubble seemed to mock him with every ticking second. The text finally popped up.

"I can see you! Come out and play!"

The tadpole quickly looked around. He couldn't see anyone but something inside of him told him it was time to go. Mikado took off running. He went back to his contact list. Who else could be the target?

* * *

Kururi had the connections for her plan to work. She felt like going out tonight. But she wasn't going to go alone. The girl pulled out her phone and dialed out that one number she needed tonight.

"Hello?" Chiyomi asked on the other line. Kururi put a fake smile on her face.

"Chiyomi!" she said. "How are you, dear?" There was a pause on the other line.

"Fine…" she mumbled. Kururi leaned back onto her bed, smirking.

"Let's go out tonight," she said.

"Go out where?" her clueless friend asked. Kururi shook her head. Not a virgin and still naïve.

"I'll come by and pick you up," she said. "You're really going to enjoy this." There was another pause on the line.

"Okay," Chiyomi said at last. Kururi smirked to herself.

"Great," she said. "I will see you in twenty minutes." The queen bee hung up before her victim could say another word. She turned to her mirror.

"Heh, I could use a bit of a touch-up," the girl said. Kururi climbed off of her bed and walked over to her bathroom.

* * *

Emily couldn't stay in her apartment. He knew where she lived. Home wasn't safe anymore. She voiced this concern to Mikado this morning. The tadpole drew her knees to her chest.

"Why can't he leave me alone?" she asked. More tears welled up in her eyes.

"Did you go to the police?" Mikado asked. Emily shook her head.

"What go will that do?" she asked. "I can't prove that it's him. He's smart enough to get away from the police if he wants to." The tadpole boy stared at her. The others were doing their best to keep her safe.

"Are the others still calling in to check on you?" he asked. Emily slowly nodded.

"Good," Mikado said. "Has anyone been staying with you at night? Besides Taiyou." She slowly shook her head.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Mikado asked.

"Not really," she mumbled. He grabbed her by the shoulders. Emily looked up at him.

"Look at me," he said. "You should stay with one of the others. It is not good for you to stay alone like this. I will see if Naomi-san will take you." He grinned her by the cheeks.

"You are going to okay," Mikado said. "Got it?" Emily didn't speak at first.

"Got it?" he repeated.

"Yes," Emily said in a soft voice. Mikado lowered his hands.

"Good," he said. "Call any of us if things get really bad."

In present day, Emily stared at her phone. How did she not have any bars in the city? She kept trying no but no luck. Something or someone kept jamming her phone. Her stomach dropped as she had an idea who.

"And you still can't find him?" Emily whispered to Taiyou.

"No, my lady," he said. She started biting on her nails. _Oh no… Not good. Not good at all._ Roc could be anywhere. Even in this large crowd, the tadpole girl was not safe.

Meanwhile, Roc watched her from a Starbucks across the street. He saw her walk by with her head down with her hands in her short's pockets. By now, reason had abandoned the car. Raw instinct took over. That time bomb kept ticking loudly.

* * *

-5:06 p.m.-

"Katsuhiro, we need to talk," Etsuko said in his office. He raised his eyebrow at his desk.

"Is this about Segawa-san?" he asked.

"You've noticed it too?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," the therapist said. "Most unfortunate."

"What do you want to do?" she asked. Kitano took a moment to think.

"Knowing him, he would know how to work around our usual surveillance," he said. "Plus, one of the lab tech assistants has reported some equipment has gone missing." Etsuko gave him a look of concern.

"Don't tell me that… But how did he even get security clearance to the labs on the top floors?" she asked.

"He may not look it but Segawa-san is really intelligent," Kitano said. "Give him half a chance and he will figure out anything to get his way. I didn't think his fixation on Shoujo E would resurface with such further. I didn't even take Segawa-san to be susceptible to the influences. Knowing him, he's found a way to evade being caught." He pulled out his phone.

"Which is why I took the liberty of downloading a tracking Trojan Horse and installed it onto his phone. Well, I had one of the hackers to do it," he added. The therapist turned the phone screen to Etsuko. She saw the orange dot moving along a road on the map. It looked like Roc was on the move in the streets.

"That's a start," the doctor said. "What do we do next?"

"I have someone following close behind for an extra measure," Kitano added. "For now, we can only track him. We can't prove what he could do to her. The best we could do is keep tabs on him. We will figure out how to deal with him in the morning." Etsuko nodded once.

"Agreed," she said.

"Is your branch ready for what's coming next?" Kitano asked.

"Yes," Etsuko said.

"Good," the therapist said.

* * *

-8:00 p.m.-

Chiyomi followed Kururi down the street. Both of them looked like they were ready to hit the town. Okay, Kururi did. Chiyomi… Well… she could still use some work. The queen bee glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. That red skirt and white tube top would have to do. Her hair and make-up were a saving grace at least.

"So where are we going?" Chiyomi asked again. Kururi sighed.

"A party," she said. "Now stop asking questions." Her friend drew her mouth closed.

"Okay," she said in a quiet voice. Her confident friend's mood changed. Ikki gave her a little "gift" to make the night more interesting. Kururi couldn't help but smirk to herself.

The girls made it up to Club Pink Kiss. Chiyomi saw the bouncer standing outside. There wasn't a line tonight. Kururi swayed up the twenty-something man. The bouncer looked up at her. The girl broke into a charming smile.

"Hey," Kururi said in a flirty tone. She reached out and pulled Chiyomi towards her. The other girl squeaked as the queen bee groped her breasts. Kururi grinned at the bouncer.

"My friend and I are looking for a good time tonight," she said. "Care to help us out?" Kururi kept fondling on Chiyomi's breasts. Her right hand slowly began creeping downwards. The other girl took in deep breaths as she squirmed in Kururi's arms. Her cheeks flushed bright red. The bouncer smirked at this display.

"I don't see a thing," he said. The man turned away as if something else caught his attention. Kururi grabbed Chiyomi by the hand and led her into the club before she could say another word.

"Why did you do that to me?" Chiyomi asked her friend. "I don't really like you like that." The queen bee panted her on the shoulder.

"Oh dear Chiyomi-chan," she said. "You have so much to learn."

"Huh?" the other girl asked. Kururi smirked under the flashing lights.

"Why don't you come with me and see," she said. She held up her hand to her friend. As if under a spell, Chiyomi took her by the hand.

* * *

Mikado had been through his contact list. So far, everyone was safe and well. Even the tadpoles were okay. But there was one person unaccounted for.

The tadpole dialed Emily's number. By now, he stood outside of Russia Sushi pacing around. The other line rang.

"Come on," Mikado said to himself. "Pick up. Pick up!" There came a pause over the other line.

"The number you are trying to reach is either out of range or turned off," the operator said. Mikado's stomach dropped. He tried her number again. The same results told him that something was really wrong. The tadpole dialed another number.

"Hello?" Nami asked on the other line.

"Hey Nami," Mikado said. "Have you heard from Emily lately?"

"No… what's the matter? Did something happen?" the water tadpole asked. Mikado pressed his lips together.

"Listen," he said. "I think something bad is going to happen to her. We need to try and find her as soon as possible."

"Okay, I will call the others to look for her," Nami said.

"Thank you," Mikado said.

"Should I call Celty too?" she asked.

"Yes!" the other tadpole said. As if on cue, his phone buzzed.

"Excuse me," Mikado said. He looked at his screen. Another text message. His stomach turned as he tapped the screen.

"No cheating! I can see what you are doing!"

The color drained from Mikado's face as he looked around. When were there so many people out here tonight? Too many demons blocked his view. The laughing and howling made his ears hurt. He tried to choke down his bile.

_What… What is this?_

The pain started to form in his head. His phone fell to the ground as he gasped aloud.

"What's going on? Are you still there? Mikado? Mikado? Hello? Hello?" Nami asked on the phone. Her voice was drowned out by the laughing and howling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kururi and Chiyomi sat at the bar. The naïve girl was starting to warm up to her fast-paced surroundings. She wasn't used to this much attention on her. Her brazen friend took it all in. She had already ordered their drinks. Chiyomi sat bobbing around and enjoying the music. Kururi nudged her on the air. Her friend turned her head.

"What?" she asked. Kururi looked around for a bit before leaning in close.

"I brought us a little treat for us to try tonight," she said. The girl reached into her purse and pulled out a small baggie. Chiyomi's eyes grew wide.

"Are those-?" she began to ask. Kururi gently put her finger to her lips. She opened the baggie and pulled out two small white pills. The queen bee handed her one. Chiyomi blinked at first.

"You want me to take one?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Kururi said. "You just take it and put it on your tongue. Like this." She put the little white pill on her tongue. The queen bee put her tongue back into her mouth. Feeling like it was okay, Chiyomi did the same.

"Now what?" she asked. Kururi gave her a catlike smirk.

"We wait," she said. Already, Chiyomi had a starry-eyed daze.

"Okay," she said. Her friend smirked as she couldn't wait to see where this would be heading tonight.

* * *

Emily tried not to look behind her. She knew that Roc was around, tailing her. The tadpole held her as she kept her eyes down. Emily tried losing him but that intern was relentless. She could hear him breathing heavily behind her. The signal on her phone was jammed beyond use. Trying again would be no use. Emily shut her eyes and started praying in her head.

_Please leave me alone. I don't want any trouble. I just want to go home!_

Meanwhile, Roc had the look of a wild animal in his eyes. He started breathing heavily. The intern had worked so hard for this plan tonight. It was so easy to swipe a copy of the lab worker's key. They had been so busy with preparing to play through this round that they could get so careless at times. Roc grinned to himself. Worked perfectly for him. Add in jamming his target's phone and tracking device, nothing could be better.

Emily gulped as she picked up her pace. She already knew what was coming. He just had to have her. Still, something inside of her wouldn't let her go down that easily. Emily ended up leading him to a graveyard. The tadpole paused before looking left and right.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked. Roc stopped but didn't respond. She clenched her fists by her sides.

"Please leave me alone," she pleaded.

"You know I can't do that," Roc hissed. Emily shivered as she tried not to cry. It was just like her days in Chou Mori. She could already feel him pulling her into his grasp. His tongue licking on her cheek. Memories of hickies on her neck made her want to vomit. Emily counted down in her head.

"Taiyou, make him go away," she said with her eyes shut. She waited as she counted up her options. The silence made her open her eyes.

"Taiyou?" she asked, looking around. "Taiyou, where are you? Taiyou? Taiyou?" She whipped around at the sound of laughter. Roc gave her a cold smirk. Emily started backing away.

"Haven't you noticed it?" he asked.

"Noticed what?" the tadpole asked. Roc licked his lips as he moved closer. His hand was closer enough to reach her chest. Emily tried to run away but the intern proved himself to be much stronger. She had no idea when he had time to leap forward and grab her by the wrists. The crazed look in his eyes made her panic.

"Remember when that waiter bumped into you while you were trying to get away from me?" he asked. Emily's eyes widened as her mind retraced her steps.

"No…" she said.

"Yes," he said. "And you can thank your dullahan friend for giving me a way to subdue you long enough." He pressed his hand down onto her neck. Emily's body went limp. She couldn't move but she could still breathe. She could still move her eyes. Roc smirked as he unzipped his jeans. Many times he dreamt about doing this. But now, he would get his chance. Emily's eyes welled up with tears. Her lips murmured pleading to him. That only granted her smack across the face.

"Shut up!" Roc hissed. "Shut up, you little whore!" He smacked her across the face again. Tears welled up in his victim's eyes. The intern smirked and licked his lips.

"Yes," he muttered. Roc unzipped her shorts. Thick tears ran down her cheeks.

_Taiyou! Taiyou! Taiyou!_

By the time Roc took off her panties and forced her thighs open, she knew that no one was coming for her. No one would hear her out here in this graveyard. When Roc's heavy hand covered her mouth, she knew it was over.

* * *

Mikado tried his best to fight through the mental pains drumming in his head. His eyes watered as more and more inner demons turned to look at him. It didn't help that his phone mocked him with the constant buzzed. It became his ball and chain today. His tormentor kept leading him all over the neighborhood. And he still couldn't out who was doing this.

Because of this sensory overload, Mikado ended up wandering aimlessly.

When it cleared enough for him to see where he was, Mikado looked. First, there were people packed close and dancing to the music pounding above his head. It didn't take him long through the flashing lights and smell of salty to figure out he was in a dance club. He deduced that his pain and misery led him to this place. Mikado looked around but could only see demons and people in the crowd around him. He couldn't hear his phone buzzing at his side. The tadpole covered his ears to block out the painfully loud music. No wonder Megumi couldn't stand clubs anymore.

Mikado knew that he couldn't stay here much longer. He needed to get out of here and find Emily before it was too long. The fact that none of the tadpoles could reach out to her telepathically became a red flag. Did whoever taunt him with texts finally reach her? Was Taiyou trying his best to protect her?

However, his thoughts became distracted when Mikado noticed something not right at the bar. Wait… Was that who he thought it was? The young man teleported through the crowd and made his way over to Chiyomi and Kururi at the bar. The girls looked up when he slammed his hand down.

"What are you doing here?" Mikado hissed through the music. The queen bee looked up at him with a catlike smile on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mikado!" she said. She put emphasis on his name. Chiyomi looked up at him, giggling. The tadpole looked so flustered.

"You shouldn't be here! Does Izaya even know where you are right now?" he shouted. "You're both underaged! And who is this?" Chiyomi looked up with a high smile.

"You're pretty!" she said. Mikado narrowed his eyes.

"Wait… are you two high?" he asked. Kururi giggled.

"Yeah!" Chiyomi shouted, pumping her fist in the air. She broke down into loud laughter. The tadpole smacked his hand against his forehead. He didn't have time for this but he couldn't leave the girls there.

"Okay, that's it," he said. "I am taking you both home!" Mikado grabbed them by the wrists and teleported out of the club. He didn't care if anyone saw him or not. The tadpole got both girls out to the front.

"Stay right there!" Mikado said. He pulled out his phone and called a taxicab. Chiyomi was staring up at the sky. Kururi frowned as her fun was over.

* * *

The life from Emily's eyes had gone out. She lay on the ground covered in dirt and bruises. Blood had dried between her thighs. Her cute shorts were dirty and ripped. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't even feel the pain. Smacking her leg did no good anymore. Laughter and crying filled the night sky. Was this how it's going to be? Would Roc keep tormenting her like this?

She shivered and shook her head. No. The tadpole couldn't take this anymore. This wasn't how this was going to be. There was only one way to end the nightmare.

Emily dragged herself to her feet and wandered out of the graveyard. Heh, what a fitting place for such a graceless end. But Emily felt too numb to make the connection.

* * *

Mikado looked behind him through the rearview mirror in the taxicab. Kururi and Chiyomi sat in the back rather quiet. He didn't have time for this. First, he had to try and shove the girls into the back. Chiyomi had trouble staying balanced as he and the driver got her inside. The intoxicated girl lifted her head.

"My wallet!" she shouted. "I can't find my wallet!" Mikado threw back his head and groaned. He told the driver to hang on and hurried back into the club. The tadpole came back with the wallet in his hand.

"Let's go!" he shouted. Now, they were heading back home. Mikado rubbed his forehead. He really didn't need this. Emily needed him, someone, anyone. Roc could be torturing her or worse by now. None of the other tadpoles could track her down. He hadn't even heard back from Celty about anything.

"Stop the car!" Chiyomi shouted. Mikado turned his head.

"Excuse me?" the driver asked.

"Stop the car!" Chiyomi shouted. The tadpole groaned as the cab pulled to a stop. The girl jumped out of the cab and started vomiting on the street. Kururi smiled and shook her head.

"Guess she couldn't take her liquor," she said to herself. Mikado frowned and looked at his phone. It was then it started ringing.

"Hello?" Mikado asked. He heard sobbing on the other end of the line. His stomach turned as he had a guess of who this was.

"Emily?" he asked.

"I can't take this anymore," she whimpered.

"Emily, calm down," Mikado said. "Tell me what happened." He could barely get most of the story out of her.

"Where are you now?" the tadpole asked.

"I'm at the top of the Tokyo Hands Building and I'm about to jump" she blurted out. That was enough to send him into alarm.

"Don't do it!" Mikado said. "I will be there. Don't do anything stupid!" There was no response on the other line.

"Hello? Hello?" he asked. The line went dead. The tadpole started at his phone as his heart sank. He turned to the driver.

"Please get them home," Mikado pleaded, bowing his head. "I have to go!" He paid the driver and jumped out of the cab. The tadpole didn't even listen as the driver yelled out to him.

* * *

Sadly by the time Mikado made it to the building, he saw Emily falling to her death. The tadpole didn't even get time to respond to his sister falling to her death. The sound of her body hitting the ground made for an unpleasant noise through the early hours of the morning.

"Emily!" he shouted. By the time he ran over to her, she was already dead. Mikado sank down to his knees. Right in that instance, his phone buzzed. He felt drained as he lifted his phone to see a new text message. Two words just added insult to injury.

"I win!"

Mikado's phone hit the ground.

_Kinder und sterne küssen und verlieren sich. Greifen leise meine hand und führen mich. Die traumgötter brachten mich in eine landschaft. Schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine seele_.


	11. S-kun

Key Ten: S-kun:

[A camera clicks on]

_So tell me about your son, S-kun._

-A woman in her late forties sits on the couch, looking nervous. She fumbles with her hands before making herself look up-

"Where do you want me to start?"

_Where do you think it would be best to start?_

"Well, I love my son dearly. I don't understand how any of this happened. Oh god! Where did we go wrong?"

_Was there any mental issues undiagnosed?_

"No! It's not like that! He wasn't dropped on his head as a baby! We never abused or neglected him. We were just a normal family growing up."

-She pauses-

"Well, almost normal."

_What happened to him?_

"I don't really know. Everything was going fine until he was six. My husband and I were working at the time. I was at my desk when I got a call from his school. They said that S-kun had pushed a little girl off a slide."

_Where was this school?_

"[School name redacted]"

_I see. I heard of that incident. What did they say happened?_

"They said that S-kun and F-chan were at the top of the slide."

_F-chan was the victim?_

"Yes. The slide couldn't have been that high up. She was going to go first. He would be going off her. But then he just pushed her off."

-Her hands do a pushing motion-

_How bad was the child hurt?_

"A few scrapes and bruises. She twisted her ankle. Other than that, nothing serious."

_Why did he push her?_

"He didn't know. The teachers and I asked him many times. S-kun just said he didn't know. The way he said it made it worse."

_How so?_

"He had no emotion in his voice. He just said it matter of fact."

-She shivers in her seat-

_Were there more incidents like that?_

-She shakes her head-

"No. For the most part, S-kun was a normal boy. He had little friends. He got along with his teachers."

-She pauses-

_What's wrong?_

"There were some things off about him."

_Like what?_

"When he was younger, he stare off into space. He would be talking and acting normal at one point. But he would go quiet and just sit there, staring. I would wave my hand in front of his face but no response."

_Was this caused by any head traumas when he was younger?_

"No. We took him to the doctor when it first happened. They couldn't find anything wrong. The first doctor insisted that it was nothing and it would pass."

_How often would this happen?_

"I think about a couple of times a week."

_Does he still do this?_

"No. He grew out of it over time."

_What about his father?_

"My husband is a good father. He's constantly working but he will call S-kun every night. He's only missed a call once."

-She looks down at her hands-

_There is something else you are not telling me._

"Well…"

_Take your time if you need to._

-She takes a breath-

_Has he tortured any animals?_

"No! Never! S-kun loves animals. He wouldn't do anything like that."

-She pauses-

"There was one scare I had when he was ten."

_What happened?_

"We lived back in [Town redacted] when this happened. There used to be this beautiful looking cat that hung around the house. I never got to formally adopt it. I would just feed it and pet it. This went on for a year, I believe. S-kun was about nine or ten at the time."

_What happened to the cat?_

-She sighs-

"The cat disappeared one day."

_Did he do it?_

"That's what I thought at first. He wouldn't give me a straight answer about that cat. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not."

_So what happened to the cat?_

"Turns out the cat was hit by a car in town. I felt bad for the cat but I was glad my son didn't do it."

-She shifted into place-

_So tell me about that day. Tell me about that stabbing in [School redacted]._

-She sighs and lowered his head-

_Take your time if you need to._

-She took another breath-

"No, I am okay. I can do this."

_Alright. What happened?_

"You read the papers, didn't you?"

_Yes. But I want to hear it from you. What happened?_

-She shakes her head-

"I can't explain it, really. He didn't show any signs. He acted normal."

_Was he being bullied?_

"No. School was going great. He gets along with his teachers."

-She pauses for a moment-

_But?_

-She lifts her chins-

"He just didn't interact with his classmates. He didn't bring in any friends or dates. He didn't seem interested in anyone. He just keeps to himself."

_Did any of the teachers abuse him?_

"No! Nothing like that! Never!"

_Did the victim ever hurt him?_

"No!"

_Was he obsessed with her?_

"No!"

-She pauses again-

"Well… He didn't talk much to me leading up to that day."

_How was his mood?_

"I don't really know. He wouldn't talk to me. I didn't push him but I told him that I would be here if he wanted to open up."

_And what did he say?_

-She shakes her head-

"He wouldn't say. I couldn't read his face."

_Was he on drugs or anything?_

"No!"

_Do you have him on any medications?_

"No. There was never a reason to."

-She pauses-

"We did turn to a priest two years ago."

_A priest?_

-She presses her lips together-

"It was my idea, really. I didn't know what else to do."

_And what did he say?_

-She shakes her head-

"I don't know. I couldn't understand what he was saying."

_What is the best that you remember?_

-She takes in a deep breath-

"He said that S-kun was possessed."

_Do you believe that?_

"I don't know. My husband didn't believe it at first. But now he's not so sure. We've ruled out everything else. Doctors and psychiatrists can't find anything. What else can it be?"

_And you're sure that he's not been hiding anything from you and your husband?_

"Yes. We combed through his room after he turned himself in. And we found nothing. I even looked through our trash."

-She buries her head in her hands-

"I don't understand what went wrong. We did everything right! What did we do wrong?"

[Recording Stops]

S-kun is currently in jail awaiting trial for the murder of his teacher and the attempted murder of two of his classmates.

* * *

Grace and Kit lay silently in the sand, holding their breaths. She looked out into the vast emptiness.

"Is it safe to go?" Kit asked with his eyes. Grace held up one finger. Kit looked out to the vast emptiness. They trained their ears to the silence around them. These seconds felt like they would go on forever. This wasn't good. Grace clung onto Kit as she counted down in her head.

_When I say go, we go. Got it?_

Kit gave her a quick nod. She and he looked back at the emptiness. He clung to her just as tightly. They heard the winds howling behind them. Grace puffed up her cheeks.

_Go!_

The pair leapt up and took off running. They wouldn't let go of each other.

"Don't look back!" Grace shouted as the winds grew louder. "Don't stop running!" Kit complied and kept running. It didn't matter where they were going. They had to get out of the pit. They could feel grains of sand against their backs.


	12. Grace

Key Eleven: Grace:

She had to survive. Her family put her in that situation.

Kit and Grace lay on the sand, panting. She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The other angel quickly nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," he said. Grace sat up and looked around. Nothing. Nothing at all. The quiet only made it that much worse. Grace held her breath for a moment. They had to keep moving even if they were going around in circles. Resting would equal death. Grace crawled over to Kit.

"Climb onto my back," she whispered. The other angel lifted his head.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't stay here," Grace said. "We have to keep going. You don't have to walk for now. Just climb onto my back and we can just go. Now come on." Kit stared at her back for a moment. Grace gritted her teeth.

"Get on already!" she snapped. Kit crawled forward and climbed onto her back.

"Thank you," Grace said. She began her walk through the sand. Kit clung to her back wordlessly.

* * *

She was the only daughter in the family. That led her father to pay attention to her. Too much attention.

It started when she was five. He lingered on with his hugs. Almost to the point that he wouldn't let her go. Did her mother know? Did she even care? Her father was a mean man. He ruled the house with a liquor bottle in hand. Her mother took the worst of the abuse. Maybe that's why she just shut down.

* * *

Grace hated the quiet. It told her that something bad was about to go down.

"How are you doing back there?" she whispered. Kit mumbled something on her back. Good, he was still with her. If he dozed off, it would get quiet again.

Grace sighed to herself.

"I'm still here," she said to herself. Saying that left a bad taste in her mouth. She was one of the few angels who remembered her life as a human. From one hell to another. Grace should be used to this.

She let out a dry laugh.

"Have I finally lost myself?" she asked. She asks herself that every day. The angel looked up when she heard mumbling behind her.

"Hm?" Grace asked.

"I don't think you have," he said. The angel laughed to herself.

"Do you really think that about me?" she asked.

"Yes," Kit said. The angel shook her head. This poor, poor soul. He has no clue, does he?

* * *

Hide. That was all she could do to survive. Her brothers knew it too. Their mother wasn't so lucky. She was busy hiding them from him. They couldn't scream. They couldn't cry. Just stay silent and hide. Maybe he won't find them.

Sometimes, that wasn't the case.

Where else could they go? They practically lived in the middle of nowhere. Just a small house on the hill. They could go into the woods. But the others would suffer for it.

Still, she had to try. All to survive.

* * *

"There are so many things you don't know about me," Grace said. Kit lifted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The other angel shook her head. He wouldn't understand. They never did. It wasn't her fault. She had to do what she had to do.

"I have killed someone," Grace said.

"What do you mean killed?" he asked. "Like killed-killed. Like they are really dead?"

"Yes," she said. The angel sighed. "Do you want to go left or right?" Kit didn't answer.

"Kit?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "We're just walking, aren't we?" He did have a point there. Where were they going again?

"Hey Kit," she said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Who are we looking for again?" Grace asked.

"Our crew."

"Who is our crew?"

Kit takes moment to think. "Harry, Tyrone, Ophelia, and… and…" He paused. "I can't remember who else."

"I think it was Ellen. Ellen or Allen. I can't remember."

"Allen."

Grace glanced over at him. "You sure?"

"I think I am."

The other angel thought about that and nodded. "Let's just go with that."

"Okay."

She keeps walking through the desert.

* * *

So much blood covered the house. Strangely, she felt nothing. Grace had blood on the face and clothes. The ax sat on the floor in front of her. Her heavy breathing could be heard in the dark. The crickets were going silent. The sun would be up soon.

She couldn't stay in this house of death.

But where could she go? The road and the river were both miles away. Still, she couldn't stay here. Her body wouldn't move. It didn't feel real. Almost like it's a bad dream.

But Grace knew otherwise. They did this to her. They only had him to blame.

* * *

"Can you put me down now?"

Grace looked up. "Huh?"

"Please put me down," Kit said. "I can walk by myself." She didn't want to stop. It's still too quiet. Something could be out here. If she took the time to stop…

Grace stopped in her tracks.

"You have to keep up with me," she said. "We aren't stopping until we start to see something familiar." Kit shrugged before he climbed off of her back.

"What else can we do?" he asked. He held out his hand. Grace took hold and walked ahead of him. They couldn't stop moving. Stopping equaled death.

* * *

She left in the morning. The sun was just coming up. How long would they find the bodies? She didn't care. She had to keep moving. To stop would equal death. Not even the blood on her body and clothes would stop her. Just a little water would be fine.

Other than that, keep going.


	13. Ballerina

Key Twelve: Ballerina:

Ophelia isn't the only one who can see her now.

Allen had a drunken smile across his face. The silhouette of a dancer danced across the ceiling. He wanted to reach up and grab her ankle.

Road's face popped up in his vision.

"Hm? Oh, it's you," Allen said. Right now, he wasn't fully gone again. The monster smirked at him.

Smack!

Allen had a drunken smile on his face. "Hit me harder." Road kept her gaze on him. Her handprint formed on his cheek.

"Oh?" she asked. "You want me to hit you again?"

"Yes!" Allen shouted. Why was he saying this? Aizen wasn't even moving around. The angel's face turned redder. Road put her hands on her hips.

"Well then," she said.

Smack!

Allen howled aloud. He grind his teeth together. He thought he cut his tongue on his teeth. A little bit of blood escaped in his mouth. Road leaned in for a kiss. The whole time, Allen could see the ballerina dancing behind Road's head.

* * *

Ophelia can see her again. It only happens during sex. But there are some conditions that have to be met. She's touched herself before and nothing happened. It has to be with someone else. What did she want from her?

"I know you are there," Ophelia whispered. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" She never answers. Just gives off that cold stare.

"I don't even know who you are," Ophelia said. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" That's another thing. The ballerina is always following her. Even in the 1980's.

-Paris, 1985-

She had just started back them. Didn't know how much the world worked. Ophelia was tall for her age. Could almost pass as twenty. She needed money. Home life was less than ideal. The less said about that the better. Still, she needed to go to the city for work.

So here she was.

It didn't take her long to be scouted. Ophelia wasn't the most beautiful girl in Paris. But she did look somewhat attractive. Cleaned up, she would look better.

The madam knew how to work her girls. Ophelia would be no different. She could work this girl into a beautiful flower. It was a good thing that Ophelia was still a virgin.

The madam knew the right words to work her. She has to. It's how she's able to stay in business in the shadiest parts of Paris. The madam rescued Ophelia from a group of bikers looking for an "morning delight". This one was too easy. Another farm girl who needs money. Those were a dime a dozen. This was like picking up fruit from off the ground. All she had to do was offer the girl something to eat and that was all she wrote.

Ophelia happily took the meal. She was a hungry girl after all. They always were.

* * *

-Present Day-

The ballerina stared at her with empty, cold eyes. Ophelia despised her. This ballerina could've been her. Grace, purity, privilege, beauty, and prestige. None of those things that Ophelia could ever have. None of those things she could get now. The angel narrowed her eyes and girted her teeth.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked. "What did I ever do to you?" She never got an answer. That ballerina just stood there being everything that Ophelia could've been. The self-loathing formed in her thought again. The angel felt like screaming.

"What do you want from me?!" she yelled. She picked up a hair pin and threw it at her. That damned ballerina didn't speak. She never does.

Never does.

* * *

-Paris, 1985-

Ophelia had a fancy lunch for the first time in her life. The madam paid for everything. The young comely farm girl almost felt guilty. The older woman smiled and patted her on the hand.

"It's fine," she insists. "You can order what you want." Ophelia looked up in shock.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yes!" the madam insisted. Ophelia didn't know what to think at first. She finally picked up the menu and started looking. So many options on the pages. It took her a minute to pick something settle on it. The madam looked down at the menu.

"That's what you want?" she asked. Ophelia sheepishly nodded.

"Alright," the older woman said. "I will get for you." The madam stuck up her arm in the air. A waiter came by their table. He took their orders and left. The madam turned her attention to Ophelia.

"So," she said. "What brings you to Paris?" Ophelia squirmed in her seat.

"I need a job," she said. The madam leaned back in the booth.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ophelia said. "I will take anything at this point. I'm really good with my hands. I will even take work in a slaughterhouse."

"Aw, sweetheart," the madam said. "That is no good for you." The younger woman gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The madam took her by the hand.

"Baby, you look took beautiful to chop animals in butcher shop," she said. Ophelia gave her a strange look.

"Me? I'm not beautiful by any means," she said.

"Don't be silly," the older woman said. "You look a little bit rough. But cleaned up you could look so beautiful. I can help you get a job." Ophelia stared at her with big eyes.

"Do you mean it?" she asked. The madam gently stroked her head.

"Don't worry, darling," she said. "I can help you out."

"You can?" Ophelia asked. "How?" The madam gave her a hungry smile.

"Come with me," she said. "After we eat, I can help you get started." The waiter came back with their lunch.

* * *

-Present Day-

The whispers started last night. Ophelia doesn't know what's going on. How could an old hallucination be spreading? She never told anyone about the red ballerina. Unless…

"What are you?" Ophelia asked. The red ballerina was now close to the cage. Ophelia resisted the urge to touch her.

"Why are you here now?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" No answer. The ballerina didn't let up on her cold gaze. The angel felt her rage boiling inside of her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked. "How can others see you too?" The ballerina didn't speak. Ophelia clenched her fists at her sides.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. This time, she picked up a golden cuff bracelet and chucked it at the menacing figure. The ballerina vanished into thin air. Ophelia panted hard.

"Can't you keep it down?" another angel asked in the cage. "You're going to get us busted." Ophelia said nothing. She knew that the red ballerina would be back.

* * *

-Paris, 1985-

Ophelia never had the chance to wear pretty clothes when she was child. She stood in front of the mirror in her new room. The madam gave her this long red dress. It hung too loose around her body. The madam smiled as she looked her up and down.

"It's okay," she said. "We can have it taken up to fit your figure." The older madam pinched at Ophelia's hips.

"Hm… You could stand to gain some weight too," she said. Ophelia had a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" she asked. The young girl looked down at her pale, thin body. Until now, she never thought about her looks. The madam stared deeply into her eyes.

"Do you want this job or not?" she asked. Ophelia drew her mouth closed. She needed the money. But something didn't feel right. The girl should just turn around and walk away. It would be better to find another job. Cutting up meat doesn't sound too bad. But would they even take her? She could get a low-paying job easily. But it would be easier if she had a higher education and was a man.

"Yes," she mumbled. The madam smiled.

"Good," she said. "Let's get that dress taken up, shall we?" Ophelia had a nervous smile on her face. This would all be for her mother. At least that's what she told herself. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. When she turned around nothing was there.

"Something wrong?" the madam asked. Ophelia quickly looked up.

"Oh, nothing," she lied. "Nothing at all." She would be telling herself that lie for many years to come.

* * *

-Present Day-

The rumors make Ophelia nervous. She can tell that something is wrong with the red ballerina. How does more than more person have a hallucination that she kept private to herself? Could they read her mind?

The angel shook her head to herself.

That wasn't possible. Only Leda could see into the angel's minds. She wouldn't even let it slip about Ophelia's past. The angel rubbed her forehead.

"What the hell is going on?!" she asked aloud.

"Shut up!" another angel shouted. Ophelia glared and clicked her tongue. If she knew what the situation was she wouldn't be telling her to shut up. The angel turned and looked out at the corner. She couldn't see the red ballerina but she knew she was there.

After all, if she followed her out to this damned city, then something has to be going down.

* * *

Allen lay stared up at the ceiling as the ballerina did her dance on the ceiling. His eyes were empty along with his drunken cat smile. Meanwhile, Road slowly started to go down on him.


	14. Bookman

Key Thirteen: Bookman:

He's been counting down. She has one more month left. And it was getting to her. Bookman knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" Ami shouted.

"I can't," Bookman said. He took a drag of his cigarette. He didn't really care about her. It was her soon-to-be offspring. The old angel had the dreams. This child's birth would lead to the living world's further destruction. Why not just kill the child? Well, it isn't that easy.

Her grandmother is about image. There was already a scandal with the pregnancy. Abortion would make things worse. But what about after the child is born? Could he get away with it? It would have to be quick. Maybe cover up the baby's nose and mouth.

"I won't let you do that."

Bookman turned his head. Though he couldn't see him, he could see Lavi's silhouette in from the shadow on the wall. The older angel had no emotion on his face.

"We talked about this," he said. The silhouette didn't respond. Bookman flicked out his cigarette.

"I am not having this argument with you again," he said. The silhouette didn't say a thing. Bookman shook his head. He wasn't going to let his student become fallen. That baby was the only way of preventing that from happening. Lavi could not think of that child as his own. That was growing harder for Lavi to do each day. Bookman needed a way to cut the bonds.

Meanwhile, he kept his ear to the ground. The living world was sailing closer to its doom. Michael and Raphael were already awake. The only saving grace was Gabriel still hadn't been found yet. It would only be a matter of time.

That wasn't the only thing Bookman had to worry about.

Ami's sanity was slowly slipping away. It wasn't his job to care about her. But she was still part of this brewing storm. The outcome would not be good for her. She was either going to die or go insane after the child was born.

"Poor girl," Bookman muttered to himself. He took another drag. It would be easy to kill the child before it would be too late.

But what if there was going to be a guardian to protect it? This was going to take more angels for this. But there was still that endless war going on. Most of the other angels were still busy. Some were still missing. They were either in the living world or the Fallen City. (Lavi was lucky to end up in the living world instead of the Fallen City.) But there were some angels that could help him out. The only problem would be discretion. Some angels didn't know how to keep a secret if they tried. If Bookman told the wrong angel, it would make things worse.

It was a good thing he knew just who to call.

Bookman looked down the hall and then towards the bathroom. He turned and walked down the hall. The old angel walked all the way out to the backyard. When he was in the clear, he pulled out his phone.

"Hello, it's me," Bookman said. "Remember that little problem we talked about last time? I am going to need your help. You owe me for this, remember? Good. We don't have much time. There's only one month left. Can you meet me at that church outside of town? Good. I will see you there."

Bookman vanished into thin air.

Lavi could see him out the window.


	15. Heaven

Key Fourteen: Heaven:

Meanwhile, Heaven is swamped. Between the endless war, missing angels, and the apocalypse game advancing, they had a mess on their hands. They didn't have time to deal with a nephilim child.

Well, they would have to make time.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Komui asked. At first, a little crackle of static burst through the phone. The angel had a confused look on his face.

"Hello?" he asked again. Komui narrowed his eyes.

"Bookman?" he asked. "Is that you?" The angel paused.

"What do you mean? Yes. Okay, hold on." Komui looked around his office. He got up and closed the blinds.

So the rumors were true. The angel wished that they weren't. Komui put up his hand and spread out his fingers. White shimmering waves popped up from the floor.

"Now what did you say?" Komui asked.

* * *

Why won't this war end? The angels don't know. Who are they fighting? The angels don't know. When will this war end? The angels don't know. They just keep this war going. That's all they know how to do.

It's another morning for this endless war. More angels are being sent off to fight. However, the war is becoming more unpopular as the years go on. This has got to stop.

It's always the same. Send more, lose more. They don't know how to break the cycle. Some have tried and failed. The younger angels are trying but making no progress. They started asking more questions. The higher-ups are running out of ways to make them stop.

"Just do your job," they would say.

That's it? Just do their jobs? Nothing could be more insulting. But what can they do? They can't rebel in a time of war. Or can they?

There have been the rumors for weeks. But now, it might be true. So where's the child? Some of the angels are sneaking out to find the child. There are thousands of pregnant women in the living world. Where could they begin?

"We should look for a mother who's glowing?"

"No, she would be surrounded by demons."

"No, it's angels!"

"It would have to be demons. Most of us are on the battlefield."

"It's not angels or demons. It's ghosts!"

No matter the sign, they had to do this in secret. They still in the middle of a war after all.

* * *

What is the point anymore? Once those angels go onto the battlefield, it's over. They won't come back. They will either be lost in the living world of the Fallen City. Once that happens, they can't come back. Especially for the Fallen City.

But they are still looking. What's the point? It is something to do? It's rather cruel. A vain hope for normalcy? That also seems cruel. What is normal? That hasn't existed for a long time. Why would that start now?

Sure, there are leads. But where do they go? I'll tell you where. Nowhere. They aren't going to find jack. And even if they do, how will they get them back? The living world might be easy. The Fallen City? You might as well count those angels as dead. Nobody wants to go down there. They wouldn't even know how to get there. Some think that the City's moving all the time. They definitely know that it's hidden. But what if the City is growing? What if it reaches Heaven? Nobody ever wanted to think about that. There was a war going on after all.

Well, they might have to start thinking about that now. There is a baby on the way after all. Only one more month after all.

* * *

Komui sat down in his chair, frowning.

"Tell me again," he said. "So it's true." He rubbed his forehead. His eyes turned to the covered up windows.

"You want to know what now?" he asked. Komui narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. That should be possible. We could work something out. How along is she now?" Another pause. His face grew grim.

"Ooo. That much time left. Why didn't you say anything before?" Komui waved off the answer.

"Never mind. We can still try. I'll see what I can do. Let me see who I can get for this mission." His eyes stayed out at his covered up windows the whole time. This news suddenly changed everything. He could only act fast because the rest of Heaven found out.

* * *

Bookman hung up his phone. He looked back at the house. Heaven wasn't reliable lately. This was all no thanks to the war. But if this was born, everything was going to get worse. Ami's fate meant nothing to him. Lavi, on the other hand, was his responsibility. Sure, the war separated them from each other. That Heaven wasn't going to see it that way. Lavi would end up back on the battlefield again. Bookman couldn't decide which was worse: Lavi on the frontlines again or him turning fallen. One would be an endless while the other would cut him off from everyone dear to him. Well, not everyone.

He tried not to think about Stacy.

The biggest problem was that baby. This child was going to push the Apocalypse game into the overdrive. The only chance they had to stop it was to kill the baby after it's born. He only hoped that he would be able to pull it off in time.

* * *

Ami sat in the bathroom, trembling. She covered her ears as the buzzing swallowed up her sanity. The white noise built up brick by brick in her eyes. She tightly shut her eyes.

Suddenly, Ami lowered her hands and opened her eyes. She just sat there as a cold wave of calm washed over her.


	16. Stacy

Key Fifteen: Stacy:

-Stacy-

I'm bored again. Lavi's caught up with that baby. The police scanners don't have anything interesting. My fellow demons didn't interest me. Now what?

I lay on the ground on the abandoned factory. It's so quiet here. Too quiet sometimes. I rolled over onto my stomach.

"I know you're there!" I said. "Come out and show yourself, Harley!" Sure enough, there she was. She came out from behind the steel support beams. She looked different from the last time I saw her in Hell.

"How did you know it was me?" Harley asked.

"Your scent," I said.

"Really?" she asked. She took a sniff of her body as she wrinkled her nose.

"What do you want?" I asked. Harley raised her eyebrow at me.

"What?" she asked.

"How bored are you?" I asked. "Ikebukuro lost all of its thrills for you?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm here to check on you," Harley said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Did Boss-man request you to do so?" I asked.

"Yep," she said, nodding. I rolled my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked. "I'm fine, thank you. Anything else?" There was a moment of silence. I pulled myself to my knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wrong?" Harley asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked. "What was wrong with Ikebukuro?" My colleague threw back my head and groaned.

"It's about to go up shit's creek," Harley said. I rolled my eyes.

"Everybody knows that," I said.

"But do you know how bad?" she asked. I gave her a curious look.

"Oh?" I asked.

"The plague is coming," Harley said. She had no emotion in her voice. This didn't surprise me.

"Okay…" I said. "So… are you running away to here?" She shook her head.

"No," she said.

"No?" I asked. "Then why are you here?" Harley shrugged.

"I felt like it," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said. I stood up. Harley looked me up and down.

"Going for the punk these days?" she asked. I looked around at my vessel.

"I just found her," I said. "Was about to die anyway. So I just took it. Yours?" Harley looked down at her vessel.

"Gang leader about to die in a fight," she said. "I just took over and won the fight."

"You run a gang now?"

"Oh yes. It has its perks. You still chasing after that angel? What's his name again? Levi? Levin?"

"Lavi."

"Ah yes, him. How is he these days?"

"Fine. He's having a baby."

Harley gave me a strange look. "With you?"

"No!" I said, frowning. "Not with me! Hell no." I cleared my throat.

"It's with a human girl," I said.

"I knew it!" Harley said. "Nowhere I could sense something going on around the city!" I tilted my head.

"So that's why you're really here," I said. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're here a month early," I said.

"I know," Harley said. I frowned again. Figures that she would. She is a demon too after all. I dropped my shoulders.

"Fine," I said. "Come with me."

"Sweet!" Harley said, clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes. What the hell, man? Still, it could be worse. I don't know. It just could. Don't ask me how. Just go with it.

* * *

I haven't seen Lavi in months. It's easy to see why. He's going to be a dad after all. He's got to look after that baby after all. But still…

I'm just bored!

I threw back my head and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Harley asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said. We stood in front of the baby mama's house. Where is he going to go after this? I haven't had the chance to ask. He definitely can't stay here either. Maybe he could stay with me. Technically he's fallen like me now. I will take good care of him. I doubt he will want to go back to that pointless war.

I had a drunken catlike smile on my face as I opened the door. My joy was destroyed when Bookman came to the door.

"Oh," I said in a flat tone. He took a drag of his cigarette as he glared at me.

"Why are you here?" that old bat asked. I cleared my throat.

"I'm here to see Lavi," I said. "Is he in right now?"

"No," Bookman said. He tried to slam the door in my face. I caught the door in time.

"Come on, man!" I said.

"Go away!" that old bastard snapped. I clicked my tongue.

"Come on, I know he's in there!" I said. "Just let me in!"

"No," he said again. I turned to Harley for help. She just stood there shrugging and shaking her head. I growled at her.

Gee thanks, bitch.

"Leave right now!" Bookman snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" I asked. "Are you going to use another charm on me? That won't work this time! I'm onto you!"

"Who is that behind you?" that old bastard asked. I turned my head. Harley stood behind me with a goofy grin on her face.

"She's a colleague of mine," I said.

"Oh great," he muttered. "More demons. It's worse than what I thought."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Go away!" he shouted one more time. Bookman shoved me out of the doorway and slammed the door in my face.

"Asshole!" I shouted as I folded my arms across my chest. I looked up at the house. I could see someone looking out the window at us. I couldn't tell if it was Ami or Lavi. I tossed back my head and dropped my shoulders.

"Let's go," I said. "We'll come back later." Harley pouted as I walked by.

"What? Aren't see going to see the girl?" she asked.

"Later!" I shouted as we disappeared out of view. That old man. Why does he have to be such an asshole?


	17. Marion

Key Sixteen: Marion:

Ophelia sat across from Marion.

"Tell me again what you're talking about," Marion said. Ophelia lifted her chin.

"Have you seen a red ballerina lately?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I'm starting to see her again." Ophelia let that statement just hang there. Marion shook her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said.

"You have, haven't you?" the other angel asked.

"I don't want to talk about this," Marion said.

"Please!" Ophelia shouted. She grabbed her by the hands. The other angel tried to pull out of her grasp.

"Let me go," she said. The French angel wouldn't let up. Marion sighed and groaned.

"Yes," she said. Ophelia's eyes widened.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes," Marion said. Ophelia sighed and dropped her head.

"Thank you," she said. "It's proof that I'm not crazy." The other angel frowned. She couldn't tell her.

* * *

-Ophelia-

It's getting worse. Why won't she go away? Ophelia tried not to look into the ballerina's eyes. She started showing up when she wasn't having sex. That damned ballerina just stands there, glaring at her. Ophelia doesn't know how to make her go away.

_Please leave me alone. I don't know what you want._

The dancer stared at her. No emotion in her eyes. The red popped compared to her pale skin. It didn't help that she looked so thin.

Ophelia sees her every night now. This damned ballerina won't leave. Words won't reach her. The ballerina knew not what emotion was. The angel shut her eyes and started to pray.

_Please! Why can't you leave? What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone?_

The angel doesn't try to sleep anymore. She sees the angel's face. There are no eyes. Just two deep cherry red pits. They seemed to be screaming at her. Ophelia always woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

"Shut up!" one of the other captive angels would yell. The French angel could only lie still and wait for it to pass. That used to work. But lately, sex has been making it worse. Was she actually feeding it? No, it couldn't be just her.

There were many of her fellow angels forced into sex slavery. Ophelia got to thinking. Can they see that damned ballerina too? If so, they didn't say anything about it.

Ophelia shook her head. She had to put a stop to this before it wrecked her head. The French angel knew who to start with.

* * *

-Marion-

She had been trying to ignore her for days. Ophelia just had to go and ruin that. The first sighting came five nights ago.

Another monster, another job.

Usually, Marion would just lie there and take it. Her eyes wandered off to other places in the room. But that night was different.

_Huh? Who is that?_

A figure stood in the corner of the room. Marion neared her eyes. She tried to tune out the moaning of the monster on top of her. Even his foul scent couldn't tear her attention away from the figure in the doorway. Was that…

That damned ballerina stood watching her. No words. Just staring at her. Marion lifted her head. _Who are you?_

The monster pushed her back down. That wasn't the last time that Marion would see that ballerina.

So now, she was facing Ophelia in their cage. The other angel looked down at her hands.

"Thank you," she said. "It's proof that I'm not crazy." The other angel frowned.

"And?" Marion asked.

"And what?" Ophelia asked.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" she asked. The French angel looked around for a second. What she said next made Marion's stomach drop. She wished that Ophelia hadn't asked at all. But now, it was too late. All because of those damned seven words that came out of her mouth.

"I don't think we're the only ones."


	18. Ritual

Key Seventeen: Ritual:

Allen sat down on his knees, looking up. Road stood over him, smirking. She had him stripped naked except for the collar around his neck.

"Kiss my feet," she said. Allen knelt down and kissed the top of her feet. By now, he doesn't resist much anymore. In fact, he lives for this. The angel's eyes trailed upwards. Road roughly grabbed him by the hair. She pulled him up to her face. Allen began panting heavily.

Road dragged him over to her bed. She pushed him forward, face down. Allen had a drunken cat smile on his face. The gears began to turn in Road's head.

First came the rope. Road tightly tied Allen's wrists together. She's really good with the knots. The angel squirmed as her fingers ran around on his wrists. Aizen was already running around in his body. Road wrapped the ropes around Allen's chest and waist. She wasn't going for his ankles just yet. (She was going to need to flip him onto his back at one point.)

"Spread your legs for me," the monster commanded. The angel complied without a thought in his head. The balls of his feet touched the two bottom corners of her bed.

"Perfect," Road purred. But she wasn't done with the prep yet. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. The monster smirk as she pulled out a blindfold and a ball gag. She looked over at her slave. Allen started breathing heavily. His mistress chuckled. She leaned down to his right ear.

"Easy, fuck boy," Road whispered. Allen settled back into place. His mistress chuckled to himself. She climbed on top of him. Her knees came on either side of her. First came the ball gag. Road managed to strap it around as tight as possible. Now for the blindfold. She could feel him shivering underneath them.

"You want this, don't you?" the monster whispered. Allen weakly nodded in spite of himself.

"Heh," Road said. She leaned down and licked him on his right ear. His skin felt hot underneath her. She smacked him on the ass. Allen let off a loud scream in the ball gag. Road giggled before she climbed off. She reached back over to her nightstand. The monster reached down into the drawer. She pulled out a special-looking strap-on along with a bottle of lube. Road got them both especially for tonight.

She poured lube on two of her fingers. They darted straight for his asshole. Allen gasped through his gag. Road smacked him on the lower cheeks as she started probing. The muffled yelps made Road lick her lips.

"Mmm," she said. The monster pushed her fingers in deeper. She used her free hand to pull Allen's hair. Already, she was getting off on this. Road couldn't help but to add a third finger. She was tempted to shove her whole hand inside. Not yet though.

Road just had to try out this trick first.

She withdrew her fingers. Allen started whimpering behind his gag. The monster gently shushed him.

"Hang on," she whispered. She licked him on the ear again. Allen shivered. Road smirked as she took a step back. She strapped up her special toy and clicked it on. The monster got into the position that she wanted. Allen let out a loud gasp. She didn't even rest with the pounding. Sure, Road had done this to him before but the vibrating took everything to a new level. She kept smacking him on the ass or pulling his hair. The monster licked her lips.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked. Allen gave off a loud, muzzled moan in response. Road threw back her head and laughed. She gave him another smack. The angel's mind went into stranger places. A drunken catlike smile spread across his face in his mind's eye.

In Road's mind, the first climax wasn't enough. Sure, he got the stains messy but she wasn't done with him. The monster flipped Allen onto his back. He couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was smirking down at him. Road took off the strap-on and tossed it aside. She knelt down and took the deflated cock into her mouth. The monster cursed herself for forgetting the cock ring. Oh well, this would have to do for now.

She felt Allen getting bigger again in her mouth. More whimpering escaped from his gagged up jaw. Road slowly pulled away when he was big enough for what she wanted. Allen made more whimpering noises. She slapped him across the face.

"Shut up!" Road barked. Once again, the monster mounted her prey for the second time tonight. Allen's mind went back into that strange place. This had turned into an endless cycle. He used to not want this. But now…

Was this all him? The angel used to be convinced that Aizen was making him do all of things. However the more times Road had sex with him, he wasn't so convinced anymore. He could see himself smiling in his head.


	19. Blackout

Key Eighteen: Blackout:

England experienced a blackout that Christmas. It would last for about five days. The electric company worked to get it back up again. How could this have happened? They are wondering the same thing.

It didn't help that it was raining outside too.

At night, the children wail. Some people are used to it. Others aren't. A person in a plague doctor outfit walked around the empty streets. They held up a thin metal rod in the air. The smell of flowers led them further down the path. On a normal day, they would stand out in a crowd. But there no people around. The plague doctor's eyes shifted left and right. They weren't alone, they could tell.

"Hello?" they asked. No answer.

"I know you are there. Come out and so yourself." No answer.

"This is not a game." No answer. The plague doctor frowned. They could've sworn they were being followed. They held their breath. The pin still held up high in the arm. Nothing so far. Everything was still around them. Too still…

The plague doctor knew that the calm before the storm was always the worst part. They began counting down in their head as they kept walking. They held their breath and kept walking. They have always hated the quiet. It would only be a matter of time…

* * *

A group of angels floated in the sky. They were whispering to each other as they looked at the absence of people below. Where did the people go? They were inside celebrating Christmas. But something wasn't right. What could it be?

One angel turned to her companions. The others look at her. They all have the same thought in mind.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" one of the men asked. She held out her arms.

"What do we do with all of this?" the angel asked. "There has been a spike in murders lately. The smell of blood is everywhere. Not even the smell of flowers can hide that. Plus, that child is about to be born. We can't let the world fall into further ruin! Look at what happened to Japan. Do you want that for the rest of the world?" The other angels were silent.

"It is not our place to act," he said. "We are only to observe." She sat back with her cheeks puffed up.

"It doesn't seem right," she muttered to herself.

"Have you come to love this world?" another angel asked. She looked up at him with her hand to her chest. He shook his head.

"You can't get attached to these humans," he said. "They are all going to die."

"I know!" she shouted. She dropped her fists by her sides. "I just can't help it!" The other angels said nothing. She sat in people with their judgmental looks directed at her. If they weren't going to do anything, she would.

* * *

The plague doctor walked up to a café. They pressed their face to the big window. Nobody inside. Of course not, it's Christmas after all. Plus, there are no lights on in town. It's still too quiet. They quickly turned around. Nothing. No one in sight. They frowned.

Damn it!

The plague doctor touched the glass. The hand went through like it was nothing. Good. They could begin. Hands, arms, body, and head. They looked around. The rod started to vibrate. A low hum filled the room. It's here.

But where?

The plague doctor took a look around. They trained their ear in for a listen. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Thump!

There! The plague doctor turned around. Nothing was there but they weren't fooled. They held out the rod.

"I know you are there," they said. "Come and show yourself." Silence and no one in sight. The plague doctor clicked their tongue. They reached for their knife under their cloak. A clown-like face popped up in front of theirs. The plague doctor jumped back. Laughing came from the clown's open mouth. The plague doctor narrowed their eyes.

"Who are you?" they asked. "Did you do this?" The clown didn't answer. The plague doctor froze.

"What is that smell?" they asked. Their head began to swim. What… What is this?

Everything went dark.

* * *

Garlic and flowers. The plague doctor's nose twitched.

"Hm?" they asked. They sat up but found themselves with limited movement.

"What the…?" they asked. A hand rested on their head. The plague doctor turned their head.

"Shhh," a man's voice hissed. "Shhh."

"Who are you?" the plague doctor asked. Their eyes adjusted to the dark. The room looked like an empty basement. They found themselves strapped down to an old-fashioned wheelchair. Sheets and tarp-covered the windows. A pair of hands grabbed onto their shoulders.

"You shouldn't be out here," a voice hissed in their ears.

"Huh?" the plague doctor asked.

"What were you doing looking around the city?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Wrong answer." A vice-like grip grabbed onto their shoulders. The plague doctor let out a loud gasp.

"What are you doing here?"

The plague doctor shook their head. "I can't tell you that." The grip tightened on the shoulders. They bit down on their lower lip.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't say!" The grip grew tighter on their shoulders. They could feel the blood leaking out. But they still wouldn't talk.

"Last chance! Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you!" By now, the nails dug deep into the skin. The plague screamed as tears filled their eyes.

"That's enough!" someone yelled. The pain suddenly stopped. The plague doctor took a heavy breath.

"But…"

"This is not the one."

"But…"

"This is not the one!"

A sigh came from behind the plague doctor's head.

"Fine."

Sharp knives cut away the plague doctor's bindings. They stood up to see a figure in black cloaks and a deer mask in front of them.

"I'm so sorry for this."

A finger touched the plague doctor on the forehead, and they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

One. Drip. Drip. The plague doctor opened their eyes and found themselves in an abandoned alley. The smell of rotting fish made their eyes water.

Two. They looked around, holding their breath. They had lost the metal rod when they were held again their will. Now what? The streets were still empty, but they weren't so convinced of that facade anymore. What were they going to do? The plague doctor still had to make their report. A job still needed to be done around here. They pulled out their small wireless radio.

What is that sound? The plague doctor quickly turned their head. Again, no one was in sight. They weren't going to fall for that one again. They may have escaped once but they doubted that they were going to be so lucky the next time. The plague doctor cranked on their radio.

"Luna 1-1! Can you read me? Luna 1-1! Luna 1-1! Can you read me?" they asked. The radio crackled to life.

"Luna 1-1?" the plague doctor asked. "What's your twenty?" They started to walk out of the alley for better reception over the radio. The whole time, they listened for any hint of movement that could jump out and attack them at any time. They weren't going to fall for that one again. Especially if there were going to be some creepy-ass clowns involved.

Three days later, the power came back on.


	20. Pleading

Key Nineteen: Pleading:

Ami had few weeks to go before her due date. She lay on her bed, holding her stomach. The baby started kicking again. Ami barely got any sleep anymore.

Someone keeps trying to talk to her at night.

_Mama?_

Ami turned her head. She couldn't see who was speaking in the darkness, but she knew she wasn't alone.

"I'm here," she whispered. Her hand didn't leave her belly. Ami didn't look up. Her eyes focused on Lavi's back. He seemed to distance himself from her. It was more like distancing himself from their child.

"Don't you want this baby?" she asked. Lavi had a pained look on his face.

"Lavi?" she asked. He turned and walked away.

"Lavi?" Ami asked again. She didn't know what to do.

Ami drew her eyes closed. So they were over. As soon as this baby was born, he would go back to Heaven or wherever he came from. She would try to get her life back. Ami frowned to herself.

What life did she have to get back? She hadn't seen her friends in months. Ami started to hear the whispers around her. Her clan might have to relocate due to a dying land. China was going to die? That didn't make any sense.

_What's wrong, Mama?_

Ami shook her head. "What's to become of me?" No answer came. There never is. She had come to accept that.

_I don't want to die._

The mother-to-be opened her eyes. "What?"

_He is going to kill me._

"Who is going to kill you?"

_That old man. He hates me. He wants me dead._

"But why would he do that?"

_He sees me as a monster._

"But that can't be."

_Do you think I'm a monster?_

Ami closed her eyes. "No."

_Do you hate me?_

"No." Then next question made her shiver.

_Then why do you think I am ruining your life?_

Ami froze. "No. It's not like that."

_Liar!_ Suddenly, the room felt cold. Ami felt her chest tightening. Someone was breathing down her neck.

"Liar. Liar!" That didn't sound like a child. The voice turned deep and gravely. Almost like a demon's voice. Someone grabbed her by the shoulders. Ami let out a loud gasp. Her body felt cold all over.

"Please let me go," she whispered.

_Don't let them kill! I don't want to die!_

She only drew her eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

In the morning, Ami felt a hand on her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open. She looked up to see Lavi standing over her.

"Hey," he whispered. Ami blinked at first.

"Lavi?" she asked. The girl rested her hand on her stomach. She noticed that the angel had a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Who were you talking to last night?" he asked. Ami shook her head.

"I… I don't know," she said. She noticed the look on his face. The color drained from her face as she shook her head.

"No…" Ami whispered. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Ami…" he said.

"Stay away!" she yelled. Lavi looked so confused.

"Ami, what's wrong?" he asked. She clutched her stomach as tightly as she could.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she asked. "Aren't you?!" Lavi blinked as he looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. They looked up when they heard the door open. Bookman stood in the doorway. Ami's eyes widened in fear.

"You!" she screamed. "You want to murder our baby!" Lavi whipped his head around to his mentor.

"Old man?" he asked. Bookman didn't speak.

"Is this true?" Lavi asked. The older angel flicked out his cigarette.

"That child is not yours," he said.

"Murderer!" Ami screamed.

"That child has it's hold on her," Bookman said. "He's been talking in the night, hasn't he?" The young mother-to-be froze.

"H-H-How did you know that?" she asked.

"Do not believe his lies!" the older angel said.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Lavi asked.

"He wants to kill our son!" Ami shouted.

"Is this true?" Lavi asked again. "Tell me it's not."

"I have to do what needs to be down," Bookman said.

"Old man!" the younger angel shouted.

"Monster!" Ami cried. Bookman had no emotion on his face. This child was about to be due in days. The only way to stop this was to kill this child seconds after birth. That might be complicated now.

"Get out!" the mother-to-be screamed. Lavi turned back to her.

"Ami…" he said.

"Get out, both of you!" Ami yelled. "Just get out!" Bookman grabbed Lavi by the wrist before he could say a word. They disappeared into thin air. Ami just broke down and cried. Her hands rested on her belly.


	21. Reunion

Key Twenty: Reunion:

-Kit and Grace-

Grace was walking forward when she heard footsteps stop behind her. She turned to see Kit kneeling over, trembling.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Kit looked up at her.

"I can't," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The angel shook his head.

"We have to keep going," Grace said. "Come on, get up." She tried to pull Kit to his feet. His body felt so heavy. He looked at her in misery.

"Leave me," he pleaded.

"I'm not going to do that," she said. Pain came across Kit's face.

"I will carry you on my back," Grace said. "But you have to come on. We can't stay out here in the open like this. Understood?"

"Okay," he said in a low voice.

"Right," she said. "Give me your other hand." Kit limply gave up his other hand. The other angel tried to pull him up. But he wouldn't budge.

"Come on," Grace said. "You have to help me out here."

"I'm stuck," Kit mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Help," he whispered. Grace looked down at his right foot. It disappeared into the sand.

"Oh no," she said. "Did you lose your will to go on?"

"I'm so sorry," Kit whispered. His leg sank further into the sand. Grace won't let go.

"You have to keep going," she said.

"Okay," he said. His leg sank in deeper. Grace's grip started to slip.

"Come on! Meet me halfway here!" she said. "Don't you want to get out of the city?" Kit lifted his head.

"Get out?" he asked.

"Yes! I will show you my hometown once this is all over. But you have to keep going. This sand will drag you down once you give up the will to live. You can't give up!" Grace shouted. Kit tightened up at her words. He grabbed onto her wrists. The other angel pulled him back with all of her might. His leg finally came out of the sinking sand. Kit laid down onto his stomach, panting.

"We can't stay here," Grace said over him. She crouched down onto the sand.

"Get on my back," she said. "Don't get dragged down again. Quickly, we don't have time." Kit clenched his fists and dragged himself to his feet. He climbed onto Grace's back. She grabbed onto his legs.

"Now hang on," she said. Kit didn't say a word. Grace took a deep breath and started running. Everything around them became a blur.

* * *

-Harry and Tyrone-

"Where are we, man?" Tyrone asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. The dark-skinned angel threw back his head and groaned.

"Come on, man," he said.

"I'm sorry," his friend said, shrugging. Everything started to look the same. They hadn't seen anyone else around for about a month. It didn't help that they had a sneaking feeling of being followed.

"I don't think we should stay here," Tyrone whispered.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Harry asked. The men looked around the vast emptiness around them. Tyrone narrowed his eyes. A low growling filled the air.

"We just need to go," the dark-skinned angel said. He grabbed onto Harry remaining arm and started running.

"Wait?! Where are we going?!" the other angel yelled. Tyrone didn't respond. The growling ripped through the air. Harry looked at the sky. Pockets and holes began to appear in the clouds. He too began to hear the growling in the tears.

"How did you know?!" Harry asked.

"Haven't you noticed the heat and static in the air?" Tyrone asked.

"No," Harry said. Hissing joined the growling. The men started running faster.

"Where can we go?" the one-armed angel asked.

"Does it matter?" Tyrone asked. "Keep going!" The angels ran as the howling and hissing grew louder. The ground rumbled at their feet. Harry focused on Tyrone's back. He held his breath and kept up. Meanwhile, the dark-skinned angel ran with his eyes closed.

They must have run for a long time. They only stopped when everything got quiet. Tyrone stopped in his tracks.

"I think we're good," he said. Tyrone opened his eyes and looked behind him. He noticed Harry looking off into the distance.

"What is it?" Tyrone asked. Harry pointed with out in the distance with Tyrone in the distance. Something or someone was running towards them. The dark-skinned angel narrowed his eyes. It looked like a person was running towards them. He stuck up his arms in the air.

"Hey!" Tyrone shouted.

* * *

-Escape Crew-

Grace kept running when she saw two figures standing in the distance. One of them was flagging her down. On instinct, she ran towards them. A puzzled look came over her face.

"Tyrone? Harry?" Grace asked when she got closer. Kit lifted his head. The other two angels looked at each other.

"Grace?" Harry asked. "Kit? You're here."

"Yep," Grace said. She looked around them. She frowned.

"Where are Allen and Ophelia?" she asked. Harry and Tyrone and frowned. Grace tilted her head.

"Hm, not here, huh?" she asked. "Now what?" Nobody had an answer.


	22. Malice

Key Twenty-One: Malice:

Random acts of violence.

"Student arrested for the murder of teacher and attempted murder of two students."

"Man arrested for murder of family."

"Woman arrested for the murder of her husband."

I live for this. Violence is like a drug to me. Here I stand with my hands up in the air. I can feel the blood running through the land. Oh yes! Give me more of it! Ah! I threw back my head and moaned. My laughter rang through the sky. Yes! Keeping fighting and killing each other! Feed me! I desire blood!

I am aware that I am not alone.

I looked over my shoulder. She looked at me with a frown on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I couldn't help but grin.

"Can't you feel it?" I asked. "Our time is coming!" She gave me an odd look. I leapt up in front of her.

"Come on! This is our time! Revel in it with me!" I said. She didn't say a word. She pushed me off and turned back into her room. Oh well. Some people just don't appreciate it. Fine by me.

The world will look beautiful in red. Red like my eyes. I can't help but to look down again.

* * *

She bit down on her thumb. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Knives. So many knives. No! She can't do it. Don't do it. Don't give in. Don't give in!

Her bedroom door opened. She turned her head.

"Lily? What are you still doing here? I thought you would be in school by now. Get up. It's a beautiful day outside."

She stared up at her mother. She doesn't respond.

"Honestly." Her mother walked over and opened the blinds. She turned her head. That timebomb keeps ticking in her head. How long before blowing up?

* * *

One thing they all have in common is they are not talking. Why are they doing this? No answer. No history of violence. No mental illness. No stress. No enemies. Just normal people who snapped and killed people one day. They seemed so calm afterwards. Calm and silent.

The police can't figure it out. Is this a virus? Have they gone crazy? Behavioral experts can't figure it out. For now, the people stay in their cells awaiting trial. This could be a problem. The cells could become overcrowded. They'll run out of space soon. This had to be stopped. But how? This is where they are stuck. Does anyone have any ideas?

* * *

Another typical day at school. She tries not to make eye contact. She already sweating and panting. How could she feel so cold in late summer? She thinks she's going to throw up.

"Hey!"

She jerked her head around. Just two friends talking to each other in the hall. Still, she couldn't relax. Don't talk to anyone. Don't look at anyone. Just look at the floor. Already, she wanted to go home.

The murders keep making headlines. There hasn't been a moment's rest since last December. Everyone is uneasy. Who is going to snap next?

It's turned into a game for some. They are taking bets. There is a board of murder. The rules are the same as any bet. Only the betters have no face or name. Where is the money coming from? That doesn't really matter. Every day is filled with excitement. Each bet comes with a number and color. The higher the number, the more money received. The color doubles the price. Darker colors lend more money. Bets are taken every Sunday. The results are announced on Saturday. They don't ever meet up. Most of it is done on the deep web. No one really knows who started this game. But they can't stop. The rush is just that addictive.

In fact, there is a new bet now. It's at her own school.

* * *

At 2:35 p.m., there was another murder at her school. It took place out of nowhere in the hallway. Somebody screamed. Everyone turned around. A boy with a clean-cut hair held his neck. He barely said a word. His attacker stood over him with no emotion on their face. More stabs landed. The students tried to intervene. The stabbing went wildly. The victim gasped as the blade disappeared into his body. He had his hands up to defend himself.

Teachers ran into the hall to break up the carnage. They pulled away the assailant. The students and teachers were shocked.

Charlie?

This didn't make any sense. He was the quiet kid in the room. He had average grades. He had his small group of friends. His home life was just average for a single parent home. They hauled him away with the knife in his hand. He didn't make a sound. There was nothing on his face. They called the police of course. Even then he didn't resist arrest. They just dragged him to the car. Everyone watched as the police pulled away.

The whole time, she watched with shook. That could've been her. It would be easy to pretend that nothing happened. But the stabbing wouldn't leave her head. That kid was taken to the hospital. Was he going to make it? She didn't know. She shook her head and walked out of the school building.

This wouldn't be the last of the random acts of violence.

Random acts of violence.


	23. Women

Key Twenty-Two: Women:

Marion sat up in her cage. A vision of Leda floated in front of her.

"Oh, it's you," Marion said. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," Leda said. Marion frowned.

"I know."

"It's about Allen."

"I know!" She looked down at her knees to her chest. The angel sighed.

"What did you want to say?" she asked.

"He is slipping away. There isn't much time," Leda said. Marion glanced up at her.

"And what do you suppose I do about it?" she asked.

"That I do not know."

The other angel threw back her head. "I don't have the powers you do."

"We still have to try."

"No. _You_ still have to try. I am no use to you. I can't do anything."

"I will still need your help."

Marion sighed. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you need me so much? There is no escape from this tower or city. Why do you even bother?"

Leda had a serious look on her face. "He's out in the city trying to escape."

Marion looked up at her. The vision of the other angel knew that she had her attention now.

"Who is Harry?" Leda asked. The other angel tried to hide her reaction.

"I don't know who you are talking about," she lied.

"I believe you do."

"What's it to you?"

"He too is trying to escape."

Marion stared up at her. "You're making this up."

"No. I am not."

"Let me guess. He talked him into this."

"Yes."

"Baby?" a third voice asked. The women turned to see Alma shifting in place. She lifted her face.

"Just go back to sleep," Marion whispered. The third angel rested her head back down. Marion turned back to Leda.

"There's something you're not telling me," she said. "What's really going on?"

"You are really perceptive," Leda said.

"What is it?" Marion asked. "Enough with these games." The angel dropped her shoulders.

"A child," she said.

"What?" Marion asked.

"A nephilim is going to be born," Leda said.

"What do you mean? Where?"

"The living world."

Marion leaned in closer. "How much time do we have left?"

"Days. Weeks, maybe."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

She drew in a breath. "What do I need to do?"

Leda held out her hand. "I will show you what I need to do." Marion stared up at her. The other angel waited. She looked down at Alma sleeping next to her. The angel narrowed her eyes and took Leda's hand.

* * *

Allen turned in bed with a drunken cat smile on his face. Something inside of him could feel it. The world he had known was going to be ripped into two. Meanwhile, Road stopped and looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The angel didn't answer. Not like he needed to anyway. She herself already had her answer. The monster crawled out of bed and walked over to her window.

"So it begins," she said.

Back in the living world…


	24. Birth

Key Twenty-Three: Birth:

The beginning of the end started with a little baby.

Ami's water broke around eight in the morning. She had just gotten out of bed at the time. The girl was brushing her teeth when she felt something running down her leg. Ami looked down.

"What the…?" she began to ask. Suddenly, a sharp pain cut into her abdomen. Ami sank down to her knees, gasping.

"Lavi!" she screamed. She sank down to the bathroom floor, toothbrush in hand. Footsteps ran to the bathroom door.

"Ami?" she heard outside. The girl lifted her head.

"Lavi!" Ami wailed. She clutched her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My water just broke!" she cried. The door flung open. Lavi saw her lying on the floor. A puddle sat beside her, soaking into her faded red rug. He gasped and stepped back.

"Okay! Uh… Hang on!" he said, looking around. "Old man! Help! The baby's coming!" Doors opened the down the hall. Ami let off another scream.

* * *

Everyone ended up rushing to the hospital. Kwan rubbed on her granddaughter's shoulders.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Keep breathing. Keep breathing." Ami took in heavy breaths. All four of them with her parents climbed into the car.

"Get us to the hospital!" Kwan shouted.

"Yes, mother!" her son shouted. The car pulled out of the garage and pulled away.

Meanwhile, many eyes started to open. The whispers filled the air. Was this it? The dawn of a new era was coming! The dawn of a new era was coming! Crows landed on the power lines, watching. One by one, they gathered. They didn't make a sound. Their dark eyes stayed on the car.

From inside, Bookman held charms in his hand. He tuned out Ami's cries. They weren't the only ones going to the hospital. Who was here? How many of them were there? Bookman nudged Lavi in the air. The younger angel turned his head.

"What?" he whispered.

"Be on your guard," he whispered. "We're being followed." Lavi looked out the back window. He noticed all of the crows on the power line. A grim feeling came over the angel.

"How many are there?" he whispered.

"I do not know," Bookman said. "But there's going to be more coming."

"What do we do?" Lavi asked.

"Keep calm," the older angel said. "We have to keep watch until the baby isn't born."

"Right," the younger angel said. The car went further down the road.

* * *

The family made it down to the hospital. More crows watched them from the outside. The parents ran up to the front desk. They talked to the receptionist about what was going on. Meanwhile, Lavi and Bookman noticed something off about the hospital. Why was everything so quiet? Where was everybody? The parents were talking to no one at the desk. Lavi looked so confused at first.

"Who are they talking to?" he whispered. Bookman shook his head.

"It's an illusion," he said.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Look around you," Bookman said. Lavi looked around. At first, the lobby looked full. People sat around waiting. The doctors and nurses hurried around back and forth. Sounds and smells floated everywhere. Life rushed around them.

But then, the image changed. The lobby became silent and cold. The people disappeared. Lavi couldn't smell anything at all.

"I don't understand," he said. "What is going on? Why is this happening?"

"They're already here," Bookman said.

"What?!" Lavi said. Someone grabbed onto his wrist. The angel turned to see Ami staring at him. The fear in her eyes made him freeze.

"Ami?" he asked.

"Lavi," she whimpered. "I don't want to be here. I'm scared." The angel grasped her hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. Bookman frowned when he heard that promise. He shook his head to himself. Ami's parents hurried back over to the group.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes," her father said. The color drained from Ami's face. Pain shot through her pain. Her grip tightened on Lavi's hand.

"Shhh," he whispered. "You'll be okay. Stay by me." Bookman looked around the empty lobby. He held his charm by his side.

They weren't alone.

* * *

The message reached Heaven. It came across Komui's desk. He wasn't the only one either. A knock came on his office door.

"Enter!" Komui said. He looked up as the door opened. Another angel poked their head inside.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" they asked.

"Yes…" Komui said. At first, the angel didn't say anything. They looked down at their hands and feet.

"Well?" Komui asked, eyebrow raised. The other angel lifted their head.

"The higher-ups want to see you," they said at last. "It's urgent."

"Is that so?" he asked. He rose to his feet. Komui didn't need to ask what this was about. He walked past the angel out of his office. They followed behind.

* * *

Back in the hospital, a doctor came into the lobby. Everyone looked up in time. Bookman held his charm by his side. On the surface, this man looked like a normal doctor.

"Ning Ami?" he asked.

"Yes!" the girl yelped. She cried out in pain. The doctor held out his hand.

"Come with us," he said.

"Come on," Ami's mother whispered to her. "Keep breathing." They walked over to the doctor. Meanwhile, Kwan pulled out her phone and dialed a number that she had kept private. She slipped outside. Lavi got up to follow Ami and her mother but Bookman stopped him. The younger angel turned his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Bookman shook his head.

"This is where it ends for you," he whispered.

"But…" Lavi whispered.

"Silence," Bookman hissed. The younger angel closed his mouth. His mentor cleared his throat.

"You don't want to be here for this," he said. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked.

"Come with me," Bookman said.

"Panda?" Lavi asked. The old angel took him by the arm and led him away. Lavi turned in time to see Ami being led away on a gurney. His heart sank as she disappeared through the doors. Bookman pulled him away through the hospital doors.

* * *

Komui walked into the conference room. Nine shadowy beings surrounded the long table. They all turned when they heard the footsteps walk into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Take a seat," one of the shadows hissed. Komui sat down at the end of the table.

"What did you want to see me about?" he asked.

"How long have you known about the child?" the head shadow asked.

"About two months," Komui said. "We have been keeping track in that time period."

"And you didn't bother to report it?"

"No, I did not."

"Why is that?"

Komui sat back in his chair. "We are still dealing with the war."

"That is no excuse."

"No excuse."

"No excuse."

"No excuse."

"Yes," Komui said. "But there is so much we have on our plates. There's the war. We're still missing many angels. Plus, the living world is still falling apart. I didn't have time to tell you about a baby."

"How are you going to fix this?" the main shadow asked.

"Bookman has given me the call," Komui said. "We plan to kill the child."

"So why haven't you done it yet?" another shadow asked.

"I need your permission to do so," he said. "I am also going to need back-up. Can you grant me that?" The shadows mumbled to each other at the table. Komui sat waiting. The shadows turned back to him.

"Fine," the main one said. "We will give you the back-up to kill the nephilim child." Komui rose to his feet.

"Thank you," he said. "I will get going now."

"You may go now," the main shadow said.

"Thank you," Komui said again. He bowed and headed out of the room.

* * *

Kwan stood outside with her phone to her ear.

"Yes, it's me," she said. "The child is about to be born. You can come and pick them up when you are ready. We are at…" The old lady turned and looked up at the building.

"I think it's called St. John," she said. "Can you come out today?" She listened for a few minutes. The old lady nodded at one point.

"Okay," she said. "I will meet you in the lobby. Thank you. Goodbye." Kwan hung up her phone. She looked up at the hospital. The old lady had been here before but why didn't it feel right? She shook her head and walked back into the building.

* * *

Bookman pulled Lavi outside.

"Let go me!" the younger angel shouted. "Slow down!" The angels came to a stop.

"Go back to Heaven," Bookman said.

"What?" Lavi asked. The older angel had his back to him.

"You aren't going to want to see what's coming next," he said. Lavi looked confused at first.

"Old man… what are you talking about?" he asked.

"There's no way that child should exist," Bookman said. "It's better to kill it before things get worse." The color drained from Lavi's face.

"No!" he shouted. The angel whipped his head around. He had a cold fire in his eyes. Lavi's heart raced as he backed up.

"Please don't kill him," he pleaded. "He's only a baby. It's not his fault that he's the way he is." Bookman gritted his teeth.

"Don't get attached to this child!" he snapped. "He means nothing to you!"

"He's my son!" Lavi shouted.

"No, he's not!" the older angel yelled.

"I will not let you kill him!" his student yelled. "I will protect my son no matter what!" Bookman forced his hand against Lavi's chest. Suddenly, the angel started to float away.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What the-?!" Lavi vanished into thin air. Bookman lowered his hand.

"This is for your own good," he said. The older angel pulled out his phone and dialed Heaven.

"We're here," he said. "Come and kill the target." Bookman hung up and lowered his phone. He looked up and noticed that the sky had gotten darker.

"So it begins," he said.

By 18:29, Ami gave birth to a son. She wouldn't even get to hold him. She wasn't even going to know about the war going on over her baby.


End file.
